It's NOT a Diary
by ajzeta
Summary: AU Joey gets a journal (remember, it's not a diary) for Christmas. At first he's resistant to the idea of keeping one, but he ends up using it frequently. These are his journal entries! I'm bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy!
1. Secret Santa

**I had to do something for Christmas and I was busy yesterday so here it is! I'm starting a new story. And it's my first Joey story so we'll see how it goes.  
**

**The chapters will be short and I'll try to update frequently.**

December 26

So yesterday I got this journal. Serenity insists it's a diary but it's not. It's just a regular notebook thing. No locks or pink things or nothing. So it's a journal. Anyway, Tea gave me this for Secret Santa. Says that I need a diary (it's a journal). But I don't really plan on using this thing. Right now I'm really just humoring her. It's a really bad present actually. She probably forgot all about Secret Santa until someone told her this morning and she grabbed this from her backpack.

Personal journals are kinda stupid anyway. I mean, anyone could just come along and read it. Especially since this stupid thing doesn't have a lock.

So for Secret Santa I had Yugi. I just got him some little puzzle cube thing. I really didn't have much time to get him much else, but I think it worked out. He loves those little puzzle things. Better than a notebook though.

Then Yugi had Tristan. He got him a really sick poster where it's like Tristan's dueling on a motorcycle. Can you imagine that? Dueling on motorcycles? How crazy is that? It made a good present though. Just like Yugi to get the best present ever. Then Tristan had Tea. I actually still don't know what he got her. Said he needed to show her… I'll keep you posted if anything funny happens with those two.

So then Duke had Ryou. He got him a Dungeon Dice Monsters set. Typical. Ryou had the Pharaoh and he got him an ancient artifact from Rome. Guess he wanted to shake things up from Egypt. After all, since the Pharaoh's from Egypt it wouldn't be a very good gift to get him some random thing from Egypt. Then the Pharaoh had Serenity and he got her a little tray of cupcakes and chocolates, which she absolutely loved. Serenity got Marik and she got him a teddy bear. Marik got Mokuba a trick Rubik's cube (it's actually impossible to solve cause he switched two stickers so we'll see Mokuba get frustrated by that). Mokuba had Mai and he got her a little Harpie's Lady paper weight which she really liked. And Mai got Duke. I still don't know what she got him but I'm not entirely sure that I want to know.

Yugi had invited some other people to join too but Ishizu and Odion were really busy, Rebecca was already in too many Secret Santa's in America, and Kaiba's Kaiba.

K so goodbye journal. The next time I see you will probably be making paper airplanes, doodling in class, or using your pages to wipe up food because I'm too lazy to get a napkin.

-Joey

* * *

**Please review! I love both positive and negative feedback. Thanks for reading and happy holidays :)**


	2. New Year's

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while, I've just had a lot going on but thank you Lucy2495 for your review I really appreciate it! And without further delay, the next chapter of the story!**

* * *

January 2

First day back in school after vacation!

Well, for the rest of them. I actually developed a very bad sickness yesterday and am staying home with absolutely nothing to do.

Actually, that's not entirely true. I'm at Yugi's place. My pops would be mad if I stayed at home so I came here.

So anyway, I'm too weak to even walk and the tv and computer are hurting my eyes, so here I am actually writing in this stupid thing. Never thought I'd be doing this but I guess fate had other plans for me. And I guess for some reason fate thinks that it real important for me to write in this stupid journal. Well anyway, I guess I'll just tell you what happened between Christmas and now.

So first I found out that Tristan had just gotten Tea some dancing stuff, well he ordered some stuff and he needed to choose so that she could personally choose. Nothing that juicy. And Mai got Duke a dice that says the number you rolled in a random language. It's actually pretty cool.

So after everyone's families left town for the holidays or they came back from visiting family we had some fun, most of us. Some of the smarter ones in the group had to work on school projects. But the stupid ones, like me Tristan and Yugi, certainly enjoyed ourselves. We had a lot of snowball fights in the streets which is always a blast. And we threw a lot of snowballs at Kaiba's mansion. Actually it was mostly just me… Actually it was entirely just me but it was still fun.

I even hit richy himself with a snowball! But instead of joining in a snowball fight like a human would I just got the typical death glare. He's never actually done anything to me after giving me the glare but it's just as scary… Not that I'm scared of him or nothing. And even if I was hitting him with the snowball was still worth it.

So that was break. And then New Years was fun.

This year we all spent New Year's Eve at Kaiba Land. I hate to give moneybags credit but the Kaiba Land New Year's celebration was actually pretty cool. At midnight there were all these cool fireworks that somehow were pretty much silent and they were really cool shapes and stuff. And all the rides and everything were still running so we were all on a roller coaster at the time so it was a pretty beast New Year's. But you know how you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's? Yeah so I was planning on being next to Mai so I could kiss her but then Yugi wouldn't go on the roller coaster unless I sat next to him so that didn't happen. Stupid Yugi ruining my plans. Being a little wimp. He puked like five times after the ride by the way and once on the ride… on me!

A lot of our parents were angry when we came back on account that some people didn't tell their parents cause they wouldn't have let them gone but it's not like any of us were drunk or dead or anything so I think everyone got off okay. My pops didn't realize I was gone so no problem for me. So despite the puking and soiled plans and people having to calm their parents the next morning, New Year's was still pretty cool.

We had invited Mokuba to join us but he declined, probably so his brother wouldn't be alone. I wonder if they celebrate New Year's at all. Kaiba doesn't really seem like the festive holiday celebrating type but I know Mokuba is. And we had invited Rebecca too since her and her grandfather were in town (her grandfather came to celebrate the new year with gramps) but she also said no. Those two are leaving tomorrow. And Rebecca has been barging into my room periodically to ask me about Yugi. I keep having to hide this stupid thing under the covers. Stupid little brat.

So now I'm sick and that's about it and now I'm going to take a nap.


	3. Makeup Work

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So sorry I haven't updated recently. But here's the next chapter. Remember to review!**

* * *

January 9

So I just realized that you don't have a name. And it's really weird talking to someone who doesn't have a name so I'm going to name you. I have no idea what to name you though. I'd ask my friends for suggestions but they would think it was weird for me to name a book. And I don't really want them knowing that I use this thing. I'd never hear the end of it and I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of them trying to read it. Nosy little punks.

You know it's weird. I trust those guys with my life and I pretty much tell them everything but I'm all worked up about them reading this thing.

But hey, I'm talking to a notebook, so I must be crazy already.

So you're probably wondering where I've been the last few days. Well, I'm sure you'd be wondering if you weren't a note book. But I'll just pretend you care. I've actually been real busy. On the 3rd I was still home sick but didn't write at all because it didn't hurt my eyes to watch the tv any more. So that's what I did last Thursday. Then I skipped school Friday. I was getting better but I figured if I went back Friday I'd just be loaded with makeup work over the weekend, so I decided to pretend to still be really sick so I could have fun over the weekend. But then my plan fell apart. I was feeling great Friday night but then Saturday morning I woke up feeling awful again. I had a 104 fever! And I couldn't move. Couldn't even write. I just spent all day with a wet cloth on my head trying to sleep. Then Sunday was a lot better. It was bad in the morning but then by the afternoon my fever was gone and I just had a headache.

I guess it was a good thing I didn't go in Friday cause there was no way I could have done all the makeup work over the weekend the way I was. So I was feeling almost normal Monday. I just felt weak and had a headache so I went in so I wouldn't fall too far behind. You might not know it, journal (sorry, I still don't know what to name you), but I AM concerned with my studies. I might not be the brightest, and I might not get A's or B's, but I don't get many D's and I don't get any F's either! And I don't plan on letting some stupid flu change that.

So then on Monday, as I thought, I got a ton of work to do. But since I was gone for 3 days, I get 3 days to do it all. Which is stupid cause I still have the work from these 3 days! So they expect me to do twice the work with a headache. Idiots. Teachers don't make sense.

But anyway, my sickness is gone, except for the headache, which is probably caused by all the work I have. So I'm writing now because it's the last night to do all my makeup work and I'm cramming and I needed a little break from all the work or I'm gonna explode. Ugh. Too much.

I have no idea how all the smart people do it. They must cheat or something.

Tea probably made friends with the homework so it does itself. Rebecca doesn't count cause she's a child probody or whatever the word is. I don't know. Kaiba, well he has his company so he probably just hires someone to do the work for him. And I have no idea how Ryou does it. I don't think he has money or anything. Well it doesn't really matter. I wish I had money and could just hire someone to do it. But I guess to get the money to hire someone, you have to be smart, so homework wouldn't be a problem in the first place. Darn it I'm gonna be poor my entire life.

Ignore me, I don't know what I'm saying. My headache is just making everything I write come out weird. Like for my history homework I'm pretty sure I wrote that to solve droughts they should just put hoses in the rivers or something like that.

Well, as much as I love putting stuff off, I really need to get back to my work or I won't go to sleep tonight. Bye!


	4. Detention: Ezio and Laken

**Hey guys. So this chapter doesn't have any of the normal characters except Joey. I introduce some OC's though. Please review and tell me if you like the OC's or not. Cause I'm trying to decide whether to give them a bigger part or not. If you don't like them I'll just get rid of them though :) So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

January 12

So on Thursday I handed in all my makeup work, but I ended up only getting 3 hours of sleep so I fell asleep in class and got a detention. I was gonna take a nap too but that was ruined! So then yesterday I went to school and my math teacher started yelling at me for doing such an awful job on the makeup work. I did that last so it was the middle of the night and I couldn't think. Apparently for one of my answers I wrote something about that 'the problem was impossible to solve because it has nothing to do with the Renaissance.'

Yup. I actually wrote that as an answer on my math homework. I actually thought it was really funny when she showed me the paper with that written in my handwriting. I didn't remember it at all. I tried not to laugh. But then she gave me detention on a Friday. Which ruined my mood a little.

But then in detention some other kid there made it fun.

So before the teacher got there, this kid (name's Ezio) gathers us all around and says that he can escape detention within 5 minutes. Basically we all started placing bets on whether or not he could do it. Some of us bet money.

Before I tell you the next part I should give you some background.

So there's this super smart kid in our grade, top of the class in fact. But she isn't your regular nerd. See, she actually uses her brain for something useful. Like she really likes to pull pranks and stuff.

Oh my favorite was last year she put the principle's car on the roof of the school! I have NO idea how she did it, none of us do. But it's really funny cause everyone knows it was her, including the administration. But they can't find any proof. They've been trying to nail her for the last two years but they can't get her. It's awesome.

So anyway, she pulled a prank on our super mean teacher which may have ended with her being covered in mud. The teach knew who did it but couldn't find anything to prove it. So earlier yesterday, this girl (her name's Laken by the way) dropped her pencil during a quiz and it rolled a little away, so she asked the kid in front of her to get it for her and the teacher gave her detention.

So Laken ended up in detention. Back to the point is that I bet with her. I bet he couldn't do it. She bet he could. But considering I'm broke, we couldn't do money. So deal was if Ezio couldn't get out, she'd do my homework for me for a week. If he could get out, than I'd owe her a favor. She couldn't think of anything she wanted from me at the time.

So the teacher walks in and we all sit silently waiting for Ezio to do something. I was sitting behind him so I could see him take his phone out. Turns out he texted a buddy to bail him out somehow. Apparently they faked someone being in the hospital or something. So 4 minutes into detention, the classroom phone starts ringing. The teacher grabs it and looked at Ezio. She hung up. At this point it was 4:30 in. And then she tells Ezio that the principal called him to the office.

So he was about to walk out the door when the teacher called him back and told him that she was sorry and that she wished his cousin luck with recovery. So in that time, the 5 minutes had passed. And Ezio walked out of the room 5 minutes and 10 seconds in. So I don't have to do any homework for a week!

So I have the next week to myself and I have a smart kid doing it for me!

And I'm sorry, I still don't have a name for you. I'll figure something out though.


	5. No School: Rejected

**Hello all. So I haven't been having much actually happen in this but I'll have more a little later on. I promise! And as always thanks for reading!**

* * *

January 16

Haha! Snow day, no school!

Stupid school, we really could have had school today. All of us students thought it was possible that we'd get a delay, but none of us expected no school at all! And I'm not complaining here or nothing, but we really should have had school. All the snow was more like slush and it's already half melted. So I can't make snowballs or snowmen or anything. So that stinks. But hey, a day off from school is a day off from school!

And just cause there's no good snow doesn't mean we can't have fun. I'm actually about to go over to Yugi's to play duel monsters and some video games. We invited Tristan and Tea too, but now Tristan's got the flu like I had after New Year's and Tea is trying to catch up on some school work. Lousy smart people.

Luckily for me I don't have to worry about that all this week cause I still got Laken doing my homework. I think this has been one of the most relaxing weeks of my life. It's amazing how care-free you can be without homework. I mean, I've actually been getting sleep! So I can stay awake and pay attention in class. I'm actually learning better without doing all the homework! Like I got a A- on my math quiz the other day. Can you believe that? An A-!

Shows what homework does for you.

At first I was a little concerned though. I was a little worried that I would get caught. But on Monday morning, Laken gave me my homework and it was amazing how well she could copy my handwriting. At first I was confused because I couldn't remember ever doing that homework and I told her that I thought our agreement was that she'd do the homework.

She told me that she got it to look like mine she just used her right hand (she's lefty) so shows how good my handwriting is.

But right now I'm just trying to enjoy this week, cause next week I go back to doing it myself.

So I was texting Mai the other day and I said we should go to a movie sometime or something and she just never responded. Argh! Why does she hate me?! That was yesterday… I think. I don't know the days run together but I'm still upset over it. Jerk.

Speaking of jerks, rich-boy's not gonna be around for a while, going off to I-don't-know-where to oversee the building of another Kaiba Land. So he's gonna be away for a while which is fantastic! I found that out last night so it cheered me up a little. I think he's supposed to be away for a few weeks or so. But because of school and stuff, apparently Mokuba's not going with him and's staying here, which I thought was weird. I mean, Mokuba's normally glued to Kaiba.

Hey though, maybe Mokuba will through a party at the mansion. Now wouldn't that be awesome!

Let's see, what else is going on… Hmm… Nothing really. Except for no homework and stupid Mai rejecting me, there's not really much. Well, maybe Mai didn't reject me, maybe her phone just died or something or maybe my message didn't go through… Ok fine, the chances of that are slim but I can hope. And if not, then I'll keep trying. Wish me luck… Darn it I still haven't thought of a name for you yet. Why am I so uncreative?! Why can't I be creative like… well not many of my friends are actually that creative. Have you seen Duke's Dungeon Dice Monsters? It's exactly the same as duel monsters, there's just dice. And have you ever heard Tea talk about something other than friendship? I guess Yugi's pretty creative though. His hair certainly is anyway.

I wish I could ask them for name suggestions. But the only one I could ask would be you. And you're not exactly going to have any good suggestions now are you? Ha. Look at me, still talking to a journal. Whatever, I've done stranger things.


	6. Trouble

**Sorry about not updating, I know the chapters are really short so shouldn't be a big deal to update but I've been super busy and I will be for a little while but I figured I should get a chapter in. Sorry about the way this one came out by the way. I don't like the way it came out but I was just having so much trouble with it that I just went with it and published. And thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

January 18

I hate homework!

Now that the week's over I have to start doing it myself again. And I have a lot. See, normally I don't do my homework until Sunday night cause I don't usually have that much to do over the weekend, but this weekend I have to do a presentation on the history of the Bizantines? Byzantines? Byzantanes? I don't even remember but I have to do a presentation and 6 page essay on them, or it. I'm not really sure what it or they are.

But here's the point I guess, is that I can't talk to you until I'm all done with all my homework ok? Good. So I probably won't be talking to you for a while buddy.

January 19

Haha! Take that homework! Think you're tough? Thought you could beat me huh? Well you don't know Joey Wheeler!

Yup. All done, and it's not even dark yet. It's getting there, it's about 5, but still. It's only Saturday and I'm done! I really expected it to take the entire weekend but I finished. All done and I can just relax tomorrow. Don't have to worry about any left over work. All done. And my presentation came out real nice too. I'll admit, I had asked pretty much everyone for help with it, but most of them were too busy with their own presentations and essays (see, it's not just me). The only ones who I got to help me at all were Bakura and, it's weird since he's 5 years younger, but Mokuba helped me too cause he's a computer whiz. So I don't wanna brag or nothing, but my presentation is beast.

The essay on the other hand, not so much. I couldn't get much help on that part cause everyone's doing a different topic and no one's gonna go out and do my research or anything for me, so I was left with that myself.

When I had finished up the whole paper, it ended up only being 2 and a half pages when it was supposed to be 6. So I had to add some random junk in. I mostly repeated myself a lot, you know, said the same thing differently 5 times in a row. I added in some really long quotes from books to take up some room. Stuff like that. And I'm pretty good at it too! I couldn't get the full 6 pages, but I was able to manage 5, which considering I only had 2 and a half before, I think that's real impressive.

So now I finished everything up, my paper's printed, and I'm just sitting here with the tv on, sitting in my bed with a bag of chips.

This is living.

January 20

Kaiba's missing. His plane didn't land yesterday. Just got back from Mokuba's and I don't know what to do. I don't know who to talk to. I hate that jerk but I don't want him dead or missing and Mokuba!

I just don't know what to think right now.

What's wrong with me?! I'm sitting here feeling bad for myself for my enemy being missing when Mokuba's lost his brother!

Look at me I'm complaining about it to some stupid book! I'm just some stupid whimp and… I don't know what's going on right now.

Just shut up and leave me alone!


	7. Squirrels vs Blue Bird

**Sorry I haven't updated! Lots of school work. But that ****_should_**** be gone now that this week is over so hopefully I'll have more time to write and update and whatnot.**

* * *

January 23

They haven't found Kaiba yet. Kaiba Corporation is using pretty much every resource they have to try and find him, alive or dead. And then there's the regular search parties too. I heard somewhere that it's the biggest search on the ocean for a missing person ever. I'm not surprised. The Kaiba's are loaded and I know Mokuba wouldn't spare a single expense to try and find his brother. Those two are the world to each other.

The plane lost contact for a little while, which wasn't that concerning, but they never reconnected, but they have no idea when it crashed or landed in some random place or what. They're pretty sure it crashed in the ocean though. But even with the resources they have, the area they have to cover is insane. I don't think they'll find him. At least not any time soon.

There's been a lot of crying people recently. We've been trying to comfort Mokuba, but there's only so much we can do when Yugi and Tea won't stop sobbing themselves. But in a way, I think it's good that Mokuba isn't crying alone. I doubt it makes him feel much better considering the only family he's ever known is missing from a plane crash and it's been 4 days. But still.

I know a lot of his fans have been upset. And a lot of his fan-girls in the school are really upset. I don't understand how so many girls can be convinced they're in love with a guy. It doesn't really make much sense to me.

And I'll fess up. I've cried a lot too. I never thought I'd be crying over Kaiba… But I have to admit that I miss the guy. I don't want him gone. Even if it's just for Mokuba's sake.

I'm sorry, I'm lying to you. I miss him for my own sake. I know I've always said I hate his guts and that he's not human and has no friends… But, I do consider him a friend. They better find him alive.

January 26

It's been a week since Kaiba went missing. People aren't crying as much but the longer they go without him being found the more likely it is he_

School's been okay. The teachers are finally starting to teach again, or at least try to. For a few days they just let us be sad and didn't really care if we didn't pay attention. But I think by now they've all decided we've had enough time to be sad and it's time for us to get back to work. I had a pop-quiz yesterday which I definitely failed. I admit, I haven't been paying much attention in class, I've mostly just been twirling my pencil around or staring out the window.

It was actually kind-of nice yesterday. I was in history and there was this squirrel in the tree outside the window and it did its little hopping thing. And it made it over to this little baby tree and randomly started hopping on the branch trying to break it off or something, I have no idea what it was doing. But then this crazy blue-jay comes out of nowhere and it and the squirrel were having this fight to the death! By then a few other kids in the class had noticed. The teacher yelled at us to pay attention, which only made the other kids see the fight outside. So the teacher realized the class was ruined and didn't do anything to stop us when we all crowded the window to watch the showdown. It was really cool though, the bird was flying around the tree and it was like that scene for King Kong only it was the squirrel instead. So the bird came swooping past and the squirrel jumped off the tree to tackle it and it was crazy! It was like slow-mo! And the 2 of them landed in the snow and sunk in so we couldn't see them but we saw snow being kicked up from the hole. Then after a minute another squirrel comes hopping over onto the tree and did some sort of fancy squirrel call or something cause the other squirrel came out of the snow and went running over to the tree. The bird never emerged, so we assumed it died. But I wanted to be sure, so after school I went to check and I saw a little blood in the pit of the snow, but I couldn't find the bird before Yugi asked what I was doing and I had to leave.

And I'm sorry I've been distracted, so I haven't been able to think of a name yet. Maybe when I have less on my mind.


	8. Thinking Outside of What You Know

Thanks for your reviews! Keep reading!

* * *

February 3

It's been over 2 weeks now since Kaiba went missing. The search hasn't officially been called off yet… But everyone's given up hope. I don't want to say that everything's back to normal, because it isn't. I mean, in a way it is. On the outside everything's the same again. People are laughing and smiling. But there's a real gloomy air to everything. And of course Mokuba's upset. He's been real strong through all this, but yesterday he broke down crying with us. He was better today though. This has been really tough on the little guy. But as much as I can't believe it or want to say it, I don't think they'll find him.

I don't like being so down though. I mean, things will all work out one way or another. And life goes on. Sorry that was really bad wording. But anyway, like this week we had a ton of homework again like normal. You know what though? We actually probably had more, which I guess was good. It really helped us be distracted and people are pretty much back to normal now. Me too. I'm doing pretty good. And I didn't get a single detention this week! Aren't you proud of me? That's a real accomplishment for this guy! And you wanna know something else? Go a B- on a test! Get owned history! That's how you do it. Joey Wheeler style!

I should probably confess to you though that on that test there may have been just a little tiny bit of copying off Tea. Just on a few of the really tough multiple choice… and matching… maybe some short answer too. But I did most of it by myself… Fine only some of it… Fine I wrote my own name happy? But hey, if the teacher makes it that easy, than the test isn't really on how much you know it's how good you are at getting away with copying. And it is still testing your brains, cause if you copy you still need to be street smart.

And no, I don't call it 'cheating.' I prefer to call it… thinking outside of what you know. Yeah, that sounds good. And I don't know about you, but I'm good at thinking outside of what I know and getting away with it.

I try not to do it too often, but sometimes they'll assign us to read a book in like a week and then the test on it will be ridiculous, like it'll ask "what happened on page 45?" Obviously I didn't memorize each page! Or "how many words in total is chapter 5?" Who memorizes this junk?! And then I look over at the smart kid and they're just smiling, no prob, and they go speeding through the test and they go to hand it in once they finish and I look down at my paper: yay, I guessed 'C' for the first question… Sometimes I skip questions if I don't know them and see if the answer is given away somewhere else in the test (that's how I survived literature last year) but then I'll reach the end of the test and realize I only answered 6 problems out of like 30. Sometimes I feel like the teachers can somehow detect what I know and then they purposely only put the things on the test that I don't.

So you know what? If they're gonna read my mind like that they should see my cheating coming and it's their own fault!

Sorry, that was incorrect… I meant thinking outside of what I know.

Anyway, whatever, I did good on the unfair test and I normally do it by myself. So it's fine by me. And Yugi copied Bakura so it's not just me who's doing it, other people thought it was unfair too. And I know Tristan thought it was unfair, but he sits right up front in that class, so he didn't do so well on the test.

Oh yeah! Before I forget to tell you, Mai agreed to go to the movies with me sometime isn't that awesome! Yeah, stinks that I might have to miss some studying for it though, but that's why it's useful that I'm so good at thinking outside of what I know!


	9. Why did the Chicken Cross the Road?

February 11

Hey journal? Why did the chicken cross the road? If I told you right away it would be boring, so I'll tell you the answer at the end. I'm just warning you though, it's a joke I heard from Tristan and I think it's literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. It's almost funny because of how stupid it it.

But anyway, I figure I should tell you what's been going on with everything. The search for Kaiba was called off last week and they had his funeral… That's too weird to say. It's been weird though, cause it wasn't even that sad, since mostly everyone grieved when he first went missing… I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Let's talk about school and junk. So that kid Ezio I told you about a while ago. Remember him? Of course you do you're a journal, it's written all over your face. Or I guess your stomach… Ah whatever, journals don't have body parts like humans.

So he's been suspended cause he hit a teacher with a snowball. I was there when it happened it was the funniest thing. It was like in slow motion. The snowball flew through the air and all the kids there were just watching it to see if it hit him. You could tell it was gonna be close so we all sat in silence and watched it. And then, the moment of truth! The huge snowball hit him right in the side of his face and his expression was priceless. Of course at that point we all came out of that weird trance and started running and hiding for our lives. I just let myself fall into the snow so I was invisible. But then the entire area was entirely clear of any students, except Ezio who stood there stupidly and the angry teacher. When the snow first hit him his face was just shocked and stupid looking, then it was all red and mad and he looked at Ezio like he was going to kill him. He took out his phone and called the principle and put it on speaker. He yelled at Ezio something like "Now tell him what you did!" and Ezio said "I've learned physics perfectly." The teacher looked enraged and yelled into the phone. "This… stupid punk threw a snowball at me!" Now I have to say from experience, the principal's actually a pretty cool guy, and it's no secret that he's not exactly a fan of this teacher, so I'm pretty sure he probably was smiling a little on the other end. And I couldn't hear what the principal said but it made the teacher pretty mad. Ezio told me later that he had said he was going to talk with him the next day. And he got suspended. I don't think the principal really wanted to, but he sort of had to cause that teacher is a real pain.

So I was hanging out with Yugi the other day too and he said his millennium puzzle had been acting up. He said that the pharaoh's fine but that it's sort of like when it's around other items, like how it freaked out around the millennium ring, but that it's different than that. I'm not exactly sure what he means but I don't think it can be very good. I mean, 5000 year old possessed things acting strangely isn't often a positive thing. I told Yugi that and the pharaoh took over Yugi's body and slapped me. He was just doing more jokingly than anything but I still had to apologize and specify 'most of the time.' Then me and him talked for a while and he told me what Yugi was saying through their weird mind linky thing and the pharaoh said that something was definitely wrong but he didn't know what. I'm not really sure I want to know but that hasn't stopped things from happening to me before. There's always some sort of adventure or evil thing trying to take over the world. And I don't think any of us wanted anything like that. But hey, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

Come to think of it though, to make good lemonade, you need sugar… So it's actually a really bad metaphor cause you need something good too to make a bad situation okay… Now that I think about it, that saying is actually really really really stupid. Almost as stupid as Tristan's joke. The answer by the way, was 'so I could make this stupid joke.' Really Tristan? That has seriously got to be the single dumbest thing I've heard all year. And it's even more stupid when he says it in his weird voice. I have to admit though, I should be ashamed of myself because I laughed a little bit. I don't blame you if you want to stop talking to me, but too bad it's not your choice cause you're a journal. Anyway, that's all I guess. See you soon.


	10. Egypt

February 16

K so, you won't believe this right now, but I'm in Egypt. Last few days have been crazy. So first off, Yugi's puzzle started freaking out and glowing all over the place and the pharaoh said there was a disturbance among the millennium items. So I don't know cause I don't have an item but apparently it kept getting worse and more intense so Yugi finally decided 3 days ago to go pay the Ishtars a visit to find out what in the world was going on with that thing. Ishizu said that her necklace had been acting funny too. On the phone Yugi said something better sounding but I can't remember but that's the basically what they said. So then we all, Tristan, Duke, Tea and me all hopped on a plane and flew over here yesterday and arrived at like, 2 in the morning. Actually, right now it's really early in the morning, I'm far too lazy to look at the time though cause my phone's waaaay over there. Woke up early cause of all the time stuff. You know, time wizard should really be a more powerful monster. I mean, just move the day and nights a few hours off and I'm entirely messed up and can't do anything at all. And can't he just pause time and defeat all the monsters and then take out your life points? If he can control time he should be unbeatable. I guess that would defeat the purpose of the game though, summon time wizard and you automatically win. But I guess you could make him near impossible to summon. Like 'you must sacrifice 5 monsters of level 7 or above and 5 magic or trap cards on the field and pay 3000 life points to summon.' But then again, if someone had 5 level 7 or above monsters on the field, I don't think they really need the time wizard all that much… maybe it's just better they keep time wizard as he is. I guess his power just has little unspoken limitations…

What on Earth was I talking about?

Oh yeah, the plane trip. So we got here in the middle of the night and came here to the Ishtar's place and Odion and Marik haven't been here. Ishizu said they were off looking for a tomb site. She said that her millennium puzzle started showing her strange images of the future, and that some didn't match up with each other. She told us that she didn't know what all of them meant but that it's not really the visions that are important, just that the necklace is going crazy. She told Yugi and the pharaoh what her visions were, but they're forbidden to tell us. Like an exclusive club or something. I think we should know, but I guess all these experts know best. It's not like I have a millennium thingy. So before we got here Odion and Marik went over to search through some tombs after Ishizu told them about her visions. She won't tell us what they're doing at the tomb though. She won't really tell us much at all. She talks about it with the pharaoh a lot though. I guess it's for the best, I mean, she's a tomb keeper and he's a 5000 year old spirit. I doubt we'd even understand the situation. We can still be useful though. We're good support. And Yugi says he couldn't handle all of this stuff without us.

Normally I'd think he was just saying that to be nice cause he's that kind of kid. But if I was sharing a body with a 5000 year old guy trying to save the world from evil, I think I'd want my friends by my side too, even if they couldn't really do anything about it.

February 18

I can't sleep again! So far we haven't done nothing in Egypt. Ishizu and the pharaoh said we need to wait until Odion and Marik get back. She thinks they'll get back later today. Which I guess is good. But Yugi and Ishizu have just been talking in a separate room trying to figure stuff out. Yugi just keeps telling us that he's not going to tell us anything until the others get back. Says none of what they're talking about matters until they know for sure.

I'm just more confused now. I thought coming to Egypt would be a nice break from school at least, but now I'm just more lost than I am there.

Whatever though. I'll tell you as soon as I know anything.


	11. Millenium Gone

February 19

The millennium rod is gone. No one knows what happened to it.

Yugi brought all the items with him that he had since they were acting up. So Odion and Marik got back late last night, or more early morning really. They got back at like 4 or 5 or something. I know cause I woke up cause I'm still not used to the time thing here. But so I may have eavesdropped just a little tiny bit on their conversation. They said something to the effect of 'the site isn't active anymore' or something like that. I have no idea what they meant but I wanna know. Whatever it was really freaked Ishizu out. Again, I couldn't hear exactly what it was that she was saying, but I could hear the concern in her voice. So I continued eavesdropping a little bit and I heard something about trying to trigger memories. I heard the pharaoh offer to go down to the site, I guess they mean the tomb, to try some sort of dark magic or to use the spirits but I heard Marik say that that wasn't the problem.

Look, I know I'm making this really confusing for you, but I'm just as confused as you are. I couldn't really hear much through the wall and having to always be alert to move so I wouldn't get caught listening in. And with good reason too! Tea came down early in the morning and she would have caught me! I didn't have to worry about her for long though, she was listening in too so she couldn't rat me out.

After a while though I heard Odion say that it had been a long couple of days and that they should all try to figure it out after a good night's rest. So yeah, me and Tea sort of had to book it out of there and bolt to our rooms before anyone saw us. I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't really. I just sort of stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out what was going on.

I've never been one for puzzles, so all I've got for a theory right now is that the pharaoh's tomb usually emits some sort of force and that the millennium items freaked out because it stopped. That's all I got. I had been hoping that maybe these Egyptians would shed some light on it today, but that all went down the drain.

After sitting and thinking for a while, I heard a lot of muffled yelling and bustling outside. I sat up and decided to go check it out, but then Yugi came barging into my room and wide-eyed and panicked looking. He yelled at me asking if I had seen the millennium rod. I told him no and he went sprinting out of the room to go searching. All morning we all searched for it and Odion and Ishizu interrogated Marik on the matter. It makes sense that he might take it, but I don't think he did. He has no use for it now that his psycho evil side is gone. We searched frantically with Yugi for half the morning before he started breaking down crying that it was gone.

I have to tell you, I'm really freaked out too. I mean, that rod is really powerful and we saw only part of what it could do in the wrong hands. Like how I was brainwashed! But what's really weird is that Yugi said that he's positive he saw it there yesterday before Marik and Odion got back. And he couldn't sleep after he headed up from his talk with them. So he was awake right next to the bag with all the items in it. So it must have disappeared during that discussion they had. So it couldn't have been any of those guys, it wasn't me. So I don't want to think like this, but if someone took it, it had to be Tea, Duke, or Tristan. But I don't see why any of them would take it. I mean, I guess Tea could use it to strengthen her friendship speeches with real brain washing. Duke wouldn't need it for anything, it's not like he can't already brainwash girls or anything. And Tristan… I still think the items creep him out and I see no reason why he'd take it.

All I'm left thinking is that the rod just up and vanished on its own. I realize that sounds weird to you since you haven't really known me that long little journal, but that actually wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen.

All we really think right now is that the rod disappearing must have something to do with the items acting up. We don't know what, but I guess we'll eventually find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all, remember to review :)**


	12. Sites

So I decided to start making the chapters longer. I'll still try to update with the same frequency though, despite the longer chapters. It'll probably be easier for me to write longer chapters though now that more stuff is happening. So I should still be able to update. Anyway remember to review and thanks and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

February 20

So we had a little conversation today regarding the items and the magic and all that. Ishizu told us that what's going on is that there are certain places, specific places, on the planet where there's some sort of magical energy connected with the past. She said this stuff is everywhere but that there are certain locations where it spikes. These places can be inactive though, so no one can tell they're special. Or they can be active. If it's active, apparently there's a weird glow and really strange stuff happens. She also said that some people can see and talk with dead people at these places.

And when things change with these places, the millennium items can act in strange ways for a while. So that's why they were all acting weird, since this site in Egypt isn't active anymore. She said it works the other way too though. That things happening with the items can cause the sites to act weird. Like the site here became active when Yugi completed the puzzle. She said that the millennium necklace and rod acted weird then too.

We asked her what causes these changes but she said she didn't know. That any number of things could and it's a mystery what caused it this time. Someone thought maybe what happened with Kaiba, but he was gone 3 weeks before any of the items started freaking out.

She also said that you can only find a site using the items; that if the items close to the active site it will lead you to it. But we've got nothing now. So we have no idea where this thing is.

But the pharaoh says it's important that we find it. That we need to in order to get to the bottom of this. Especially the missing millennium rod. They're all real concerned about that. Items act weird when this magic energy stuff changes, but they don't just disappear. It's just been a really stressful day and we have no idea how we're supposed to search the entire globe to find this place. I'm going to bed.

February 21

Today was a good day little buddy.

So while all the Egyptian people were trying to figure out how to save the world and find the place they're supposed to be going, we people who aren't Egyptian reincarnations headed to town. Well except Tea, she, of course, wanted to stay with the pharaoh. You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes right now.

So anyway, so first we needed to get ourselves some nice old camels to get there. I chose this one with little blond tufts on its head cause Tristan said it looked like me. But the dang thing kept spitting at me! Stupid camel, we're in the middle of the desert and it's wasting water like that? Stupid camel. So I used some sort of weird cloth thing to get the spit off my face before Duke decided to tell me that it was gauze for mummies! Jerk! So then I went back to ride my camel and it spit at me again. But this time, I saw it coming and dodged it! Stupid camel. And it ended up hitting Tristan's camel so they had a little camel fight while Tristan was still on it.

Once we got that all worked out, we went to this little town along the river and met this nice old man who decided we needed to learn how to fish properly. We didn't really have anything better to do so we went along with it. I must say, I am a fishing extraordinaire!... I think I spelled that right. Anyway, I caught this massive fish, it was practically a shark… well maybe not that much, but it sure was better than Tristan and Duke gave me credit for. They keep insisting it wasn't that big, but I know what I caught. Anyway, so after that the old man brought us into town to sell the fish and we gave him what we got for ours. We walked around town a while and it's actually really good we didn't have Tea with us cause she would have been looking around at absolutely everything being sold. Then we ended up playing basketball with some local kids and then we decided we needed to head back if we wanted to get there before nighttime. So my little camel friend, who I named Spit-Fire, decided to actually be nice to me and let me tell you, he definitely looked happy to see me. So we gave the guys some water and were back on our way. We reached the Ishtar's right before sunset and went to our rooms without talking to the others at all. We're just real tired. The other two are already asleep. I decided to talk to you for a little bit first though. See, you're special to me!

Great, still talking to the book. Now I'm calling it special… Oh Dangit! I forgot to tell Mai I wouldn't be able to make it to the movies today!

February 22

I don't have any bars here!

Mai's gonna kill me. She'll probably never want to see me again. It was hard enough to get her to agree, now she'll never love me. Great. I had to keep rescheduling and stuff too because of school. Ugh, she probably hates my guts.

Duke told me that if I explain to her about the items and not having service that she'll forgive me. But I'm not too sure. And she doesn't like talking about the items at all after all that happened to her during battle city. I'll call her as soon as I'm home though. Yesterday while we were with our camels in that village, Marik and Odion went to check out some other place in Egypt called… Call Elna? I don't know it's something like that. I don't know spelling. But they went to check it out. Apparently there's another site there that's acted strangely in the past and they're checking it out. They got back today though and said nothing there was stranger than normal so we're heading back home. I'm on the plane right now and everyone's asleep… well except for Yugi. But he's really really deep in thought. Guess he's talking to the pharaoh about everything. And thinking. Plus, he knows more than I do, and he's the one with the puzzle. So he should be more concerned than anyone else.

And if he asks what I'm doing I'll just say homework or something. Sorry buddy, I know you're a journal, but people will think you're a diary. Joey Wheeler doesn't keep diaries and no one can think that. And plus, I don't want no one reading my journal. There's personal stuff in here!

So now we're heading back home. I asked Yugi how he was planning on finding the site and he said that he just hoped the items and the heart of the cards and destiny would lead him to what he had to do. I'm not really a big fan of the sit and wait approach but I guess that's all we can do really. I mean we have no idea where this place is. It can be anywhere! So we won't find it easily. And chances are we'll just stumble across it somehow while dueling or something. That's really all I can think of. Things will work themselves out.

March 2

Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while man! I don't really like to admit it but, well I sort of lost you there.

Yeah, I'm sorry I'm sorry. How could I lose you? But to be fair, you were very hard to find and I spent a lot of time looking for you! Somehow you managed to slip behind my dresser and get buried behind a few piles of clothes… Sorry about the smell by the way.

So now that I have found you, you should know that I called and texted Mai and have heard nothing back. It's been like a week so I'm giving up hope. And the puzzle is still giving off some strange energy but we can't really do anything about it at the moment. We've just been going to school like normal and Yugi's sort of been on high alert. Tea's been kinda quiet though. The rest of us are pretty normal though. Like I said before though, things will all work themselves out.

Well except this test I got tomorrow. That won't work itself out, especially if I keep procrastinating by writing journal entries… And also_


	13. Mud Slide

March 4

If you're wondering what happened to me two days ago, I had to leave because my phone started ringing and Yugi just told me to get down to the Kame Game. So I just hid you under my covers and booked it over there.

Yugi said he was worried about Mokuba. He hasn't heard from him in a while and he thinks it probably has something to do with Kaiba Corp. He thinks someone's probably trying to take it over, and seeing as Mokuba is now the CEO, president, and owner, Yugi was understandably concerned about him. So we weren't really sure what to do so we headed over to the Kaiba mansion but Mokuba and Roland were nowhere to be found. We tried calling and everything but couldn't find the kid or his guard anywhere. We were real worried. We went to the Kaiba Corp main office and he wasn't there. Thankfully the kid ended up ok though. The secretary there told us he was just doing some business with some guy in Europe or something. I'm still worried about him though. He's just a kid still and he isn't as tough or scary as his brother was. I hope he does ok with owning the company and all.

So after that little panic attack I got back but was way too tired and forgot to finish talking to you and just hit the sack. I was exhausted. Oh, by the way. Because of that little incident with us running around all of Domino, I never got to study for that test of mine. I was in class today and then the teach comes around handing out these packets and I could barely keep my eyes open. And the test made absolutely no sense. I swear one of the questions asked 'What was the name of Kepler's cat?' And I was just there staring at the paper all confused. Little side note, so what I do for tests is first I skip all the questions I don't know and answer all the easy ones in case the answer pops up somewhere. I can't remember if I already told you that or not, but I'm far too busy to go back and look… Fine I'm far too lazy. Lazy, busy, same difference. So anyway, I skipped that first question but by the time I got to the end of the gazillion page test I had only answered like 3 questions. So I made my best guesses and then knew I was toast so I caught up on some sleep so I could maybe think better in my next class. I don't know if it worked. In math I had a pop-quiz which I don't know how I did on. It seemed not too bad, but sometimes when stuff seems easy it's just because you did it all completely wrong. Hopefully not but we'll see.

And what is with math now anyway? Like now the math is all these weird symbols and variables and junk. Isn't math supposed to be numbers? Where'd all the numbers go!? It's all these weird letters now. Grammar and Language is supposed to be letters! I have a hard enough time with each, you don't have to be mixing letters and numbers and weird symbols together!

I really have no idea how all the brainy people like Tea and Bakura do it. How do they make any sense of all this random gibberish? They've tried to explain it all to me before but I just end up zoning out and thinking about what a hot dog topped with yogurt and chocolate would taste like, or something stupid like that.

By the way, when I got home today, I did in fact try the hot dog thing… It was surprisingly ok. In fact, it was actually pretty good. It sounds gross but trust me! It was delicious and it was made with love!

I think I could be a cook sometimes. Yugi says I'd just end up eating all the food, but I can control myself. Joey Wheeler isn't some sort of wild animal!

And I'm not a mutt either.

But yeah, I can control myself. Tea also said I couldn't be a cook because I think that everything tastes good no matter how gross, but she has no idea what she's talking about. And Tristan told me I could cook… in a fast food place. Like he's one to talk though. His grades are about as good as mine.

I could picture myself as a chef though. Chef Joey Wheeler wearing a cool chef's coat thing: not an apron or one of those stupid looking ones, not like a baker. I'd work in an awesome restaurant and get a million of those cooking star things. One of those guys who cooks chunks of meet over the huge flames. Bet you don't have to know Keplar's cat's name or random variable and signs in math for that job!

March 5

So last night I had this really weird dream. So basically I was dueling right? And I guess if I lost some precious jewel or something would fall into a pit of lava and I couldn't let that happen. So I was facing off against Yugi, or I guess it was the pharaoh. But he was really evil and just plain insane in my dream. Like while we were dueling he kept calling it a 'yami no game.' Then the monsters were real, not holograms, like real! And then we ran out of cards but the game didn't end for some reason. So he challenged me to this other game and then Tristan came and he was dressed like an orange or something and then Mokuba was there and he was some little evil thing running around in this weird cloak thing. Then the pharaoh tried to push me off some cliff and said it was all just a game and then I woke up. Maybe it's cause I had that weird hot dog. I heard eating weird stuff can give you strange dreams.

But anyway, after that in school I was telling them all about my dream and they didn't find it all that interesting. I think it was funny though. I guess they didn't though. Crazies.

I think Tristan dressing like an orange is note-worthy! It's not like you see that type of thing every day.

And it rained all day today. On the way home some stupid truck came speeding by and splashed all this mud all over me. So I'll be yelled at tomorrow for the stains in my school uniform. Then I didn't bring an umbrella or nothing so my hair got drenched. So my place is further away from the school than the Kame Game so I just stopped in there. I was just gonna grab an umbrella but gramps had me stay for dinner. It was some sort of chicken… I think. I didn't actually ask what it was cause I was so hungry. But everything tastes like chicken, so I have no idea what it was that I ate. So then I decided to go splash in the puddles (I know, I'm some sort of little kid or something) and I ended up slipping as soon as I got to some grass. So then Yugi started laughing at me so I of course had to push him into the mud. He wasn't all too happy bout that, so then I had to make a mud-angel to be even. Long story short: a strip of the park is now ruined and designated as a mud slip 'n slide and our uniforms will forever be stained brown.

So we went back to the game shop and tried to sneak in past gramps but we were only a step in when he told us to hose ourselves off first. So we had to stand in the street, all brown hosing each other as all these people walked by. And of course while I was completely covered in mud hosing Yugi off Mai happened to be passing by… Ugh! Seriously?

I think I'm getting over her though. She was a complete jerk to me. So whatever, I don't need her.

Anyway, so we were drenched and gramps brought us towels and we made hot chocolate and played video games for 2 hours. Then I had to head home cause it was late. My pops wasn't around, so I didn't have to worry that I was home late. He probably wouldn't have cared anyway though. I doubt he'd even know I'd been gone.

Oh look, a text from Tea: 'Just talkd w/ Mai. Said u wer 2 imature 4 her. Sry'

Well thanks Tea! That really made me feel better about everything! You know what though? I don't even care I'm done with her. She can think I'm immature or whatever all she wants. I'm who I am and she can deal with it. I'm not changing or becoming boring or giving up crazy food and mud sliding for some girl who doesn't understand why flying to Egypt over millennium items is important. I don't need her. You know what? I'm too good for her anyways. I deserve better than her.

Oh great now I feel like a jerk. Sorry Mai. You're great. You're not a jerk. You're awesome.

But I am over you!

Who am I even talking to anyway? You're not Mai you silly journal!

March 6

I'm so bored! I have absolutely nothing to do! All my friends are busy and I finished all my homework and there's something wrong with my internet that's making it really slow. And there's nothing interesting that happened to me to write about. Help!


	14. Flowers and Lawn Mowers

Sorry this chapter took a while and isn't very long. I was going to add another day onto the end of this one but then it ended up being waaaaaay too long so I made the second part into a separate chapter. So since this chapter was made to go along with another one, it took longer and you'll notice that not much happens. Hopefully you'll still like it though and the next chapter won't take too long since it's mostly written already. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Just start reading the actual story already :)

* * *

March 10

Another boring day in the life of Joey Wheeler. All I know is that Yugi's still acting funny. But everything's mostly normal. Yugi stays concerned and tries to protect us from whatever's going on but we won't let him and stay with him. Just like always. Everything's pretty much normal.

March 11

Today I saw a flower outside. First flower of spring. Too bad it's just gonna die before any of the other flowers are even out.

March 12

I found that stupid flower dead. Well, I didn't really find it, just the place it used to be only it wasn't there. Thought it would be killed by snow or cold or something but instead it was killed by a lawn mower. I suppose if flowers could feel pain that would be a lot quicker and more painless than dying of the freezing cold or being buried alive under snow.

March 13

What did I just write in here the last 2 days? Man, I must really have been out of it. You know, that kid Laken told me I seemed really out of it. I mean, my close friends tell me that a lot. But they can notice it better cause they know me well. So most of the time I don't seem any different to other people. But if I was out of it enough for some random kid to notice and comment on it there must really have been something wrong with me. I can tell too, just look at that weird messed up junk I wrote the last 2 days! I wrote about some flower being buried alive and feeling pain from a lawn mower! I need a vacation or something.

It hasn't even been that busy of a week. Surprisingly, I didn't even have that much make up work from the whole Egypt trip and then there was practically nothing all week. It's been sweet. But still.

Now I'm all back to normal. I think. They say an insane person doesn't know they're insane though, so I really have no way of knowing. Oh well. Maybe it's just really really really extended jet lag. Like over-a-week long jet lag. Anyway, I'm taking a nap.

March 15

Ok. Today was the most fun I've had in a really long time.

So it's Friday. So no way was I going to do anything boring or school related.

Well… I guess I can't say that truthfully. I was planning on doing a little homework, but then Tristan and Duke invited me to go play some laser tag. Long story short, I'm a beast. And the entire time we were just trash talking like no one's business. Nah, most of it was just plain stupid and immature like 'yo mamma's so fat, when they destroyed the death star she cried that her gumball was destroyed.' Which then led us to the discovery that Duke had never watched Star Wars. So then we watched the first trilogy and I have to admit that I wouldn't shut up for the entire thing. I can't help it. But I won't deny it neither. And then we went out and got some pizza and stupid Tristan decided it would be so funny to put hot sauce in my soda. I noticed it as soon as I started drinking but I couldn't give him that satisfaction so I just continued drinking it like it was nothing. I tell ya, I had to pull some major self-control and determination and acting to pull that off. I think it was worth it though. So then I just got home. And I realize now that it's the 16th of March cause it's almost 2. So really it should say 16 at the top of this entry and not 15. But 1, I'm too lazy to change it. And 2, this all happened today and I don't consider it the next day until I wake up… And if I pull an all-nighter I'm too tired to care what day it is anyway. Anyway. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

March 18

So we're all really concerned about Bakura. He wasn't in school today, Friday or Thursday and apparently he had been acting kind of weird all week from what Tea said. I didn't notice at all because I was sort of out of it myself. She said he wasn't sick or anything on Wednesday, just acting strange. I asked her how and she couldn't really describe it. She later decided it was like a combination of suspicious, disturbed, fidgety, anxious, dazed, and possessed. Of course that last one didn't get any good responses because of the whole thing with the evil spirit in the millennium ring and all. But Yugi's been keeping a close eye on all the items since the whole incident with the disappearing rod, still hasn't been found yet, by the way. And the ring is still there and isn't acting any differently than any of the other items.

Some of us suggested that he was probably just acting weird because he was about to get the flu and weird things happen with your body and mood before you get really sick. So then Tea reluctantly decided we were probably right and decided to make the guy some soup or something. I don't remember what it was but it doesn't matter. The point was that Bakura wasn't home. And it didn't look like he had been in a while. So we have no idea what's going on with him.

I hope he's okay though. Once you get past the whole evil villain thing. But that wasn't him fault. He was possessed after all.


	15. What's Wrong with Bakura?

Ok, this chapter was soooo difficult to try and write in diary (sorry, 'journal') format so I'm sorry if it falls from that style at times, but I didn't really know how else to write it. If you guys want I can write the actual events separately like a story but I think this was descriptive enough while staying pretty much like a journal to give you an accurate idea of what I decided happened. Also I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Ugh I'm rambling again. Anyway, thank you Eriasa Jun for your review and hope you guys like this chapter

* * *

March 19

Ummm… So I don't really know how to start on describing what's happened in the last day… So I guess I'll just start with last night.

So I was walking around town cause my pops came home drunk and was more violent than usual… No, I know you're concerned but this isn't about me. Plus, it aint too bad, most of the time. I can manage.

So anyway I was walking around town and, by the way it was sometime around midnight and all of a sudden I saw Bakura across the street! So of course, since we were all concerned that he hadn't been in school or home and we hadn't heard from him. So I yell at him from across the street, but he didn't react at all, he just kept walking. And it was weird walking too, like really determined. So then I yelled a few times more and nothing. So I ran across the street up to him and was walking next to him. And he was walking really fast too, and he completely ignored me. He didn't even seem to notice I was there so then I tried to get his attention but nothing would work and finally I just tripped him right? I know that wasn't a very nice thing to do, but in my defense he was completely ignoring me and I had to find out what was up with this kid. So he fell right to the ground and then he looked up and looked around and was really out of it, it was like he was coming out of a coma or something. So he asked me what was happening and where he was and I told him how he'd been acting and he said he remembered walking through town but that he wasn't in control of himself.

So at this point I had to call Yugi to get down there, even though it was the middle of the night. Cause he needed to know if anything was going on with Bakura being possessed.

So then I asked Bakura if he remembered what he was doing and he said that he was going to the Kaiba mansion to talk to Mokuba. I tried asking him what and why and all that but he wouldn't answer me. When he did answer at all it was way too vague.

Then Yugi arrived and it was the strangest thing. When Bakura saw the puzzle he just froze. He completely froze and just looked off into the distance. We tried to bring him back but nothing worked. Eventually he came to. And he had this unreadable, weird look on his face but wouldn't tell us anything. So we just all headed back to the Kame Game to figure everything out.

Bakura told us that he had felt strange for a few weeks, like there was a disturbance. He couldn't really shake the feeling. He told us that about a week ago he started seeing and hearing things. He'd get these really weird, distant feelings, like he wasn't in his own body and had to fight to keep control over it. Then he told us that he woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and all of a sudden he had one of those crazy, out-of-body feelings and that next thing he knew he was on the concrete and looked up to see me staring at him. He said he remembered vaguely what happened when he was walking through the city, he more remembered the idea behind it.

He said he was going to the Kaiba Mansion to tell Mokuba something. When we tried to ask him anything more he would just close up and not say anything at all. He wouldn't tell us what he was going to tell Mokuba or anything about the voices or the visions. Yugi said that the pharaoh really wanted to know about the voices, visions, and what happened earlier when he saw the puzzle. But he refused to tell us. So then, I guess the pharaoh got really angry that Bakura wouldn't tell us what was going on so he came out of the puzzle. I'm pretty sure he would have killed Bakura if I weren't there. He was so angry. He definitely would have mind-crushed him if I didn't stop him. I decided we needed to all calm down and settle things in the morning.

So this morning Bakura still felt kinda weird and told us that he thought he should still talk to Mokuba. We argued for a long time but then decided it was best to go ahead and do it.

We were going to head out and go to the mansion when the pharaoh told Bakura that the next time he felt that out-of-body feeling to just let it take over. Bakura was really confused but the pharaoh said it could help them figure out what was going on.

He pulled me aside and told me that he was concerned that Bakura was being controlled by the millennium rod. He said that normally people don't get the strange feeling Bakura had, but that since Bakura had a relationship with the items that he might act differently. He was willing to risk Bakura following unknown orders in order to get the rod back and out of dangerous hands.

So, we walked out onto the street and were about a block down the road when Bakura suddenly just turned around and started heading the other way. So we went after him and I realized he had the same look he did when I saw him across the road. So we just followed him and realized he was going to the Kaiba Corporation headquarters. He went up to the building and we followed him. We got into an elevator and he hit the button for Kaiba's office. It asked for a password and Bakura immediately entered it with no problem. We made it to the floor and walked past the empty secretary's desk. No one was on the floor at all, probably since it was about lunch time. And I know not many employees worked on that floor to begin with. And I doubt Mokuba is as strict with the employees as Kaiba was.

I tried opening the door to Kaiba's old office, since I thought we were going there, but it was locked. So then Bakura walked behind the secretary's computer and started entering all this junk before walking down the hallway and going to a random spot on the wall and knocking on it twice. He then walked over to the door to Kaiba's office, which I guess he had unlocked then. I have no idea how he knew to do that. That's probably something only Kaiba and Mokuba knew how to do. Even though I'm used to a lot of this magic stuff, that still surprised me that he could do that.

We went in after him and watched as he climbed onto the desk and stood there. He reached into the ceiling and raised a ceiling tile and pulled down a small, locked box. He entered in a combination and unlocked it, pulling out a little, folded up piece of paper. He put the paper in his pocket and put the box back where it was and went walking out. He walked out and just sat in one of the waiting chairs outside in the lobby by the secretary's desk. He wouldn't respond to anything we said though.

We sat there for about 15 minutes and then the elevator pinged and the secretary walked into the room. She asked us what we were doing there and Bakura told her we were waiting for Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. She started asking all these questions about how we got there and what we had to do with Mokuba but then Mokuba came up through the elevator. He called his secretary off. Bakura just walked up to Mokuba and handed him the piece of paper from his pocket before going back to the elevator. The pharaoh followed him but I stayed back with Mokuba. I don't know what was on the paper but as soon as he finished unfolding it he started crying and covered his mouth. He read the whole thing and by the end he was smiling through his tears.

You know, it's weird. Of all the crazy stuff that's happened with Bakura being possessed and whatever's going on with him, I think the thing I'm thinking most about was whatever was on that piece of paper. I knew it wasn't my place to ask, or see what was on it. That was for Mokuba. But I know I'm going to spend a lot of nights awake thinking about it.

Anyway, so I left the place and found the other 2 back at the game shop. Bakura went back to normal and we asked him what was on the piece of paper. He said he didn't know, but I think he was lying. He might not know exactly what was there but I could tell he had an idea. So me and Yugi convinced the pharaoh not to interrogate Bakura that much. So we spent most of the day just telling Bakura about everything that went down in Egypt and talking about what he missed at school and watching TV and junk.

Now it's nighttime, and I just got back home. All day Bakura didn't feel anything weird again. And before when he was telling us about everything he was acting off. But that makes complete sense. Now he's not acting off, he just seems depressed and hopeless and sad. He's like a normal, sad person now. I don't know what things have been happening in his head, but I'm not sure I want to know. We'll be there for him though.

But dang, I still wish I knew what was on that stupid paper!


	16. Food Fight!

March 20

So far the pharaoh's kept his word not to mind crush Bakura or anything, which is good. But he's not happy about it.

All day at school Yugi was just giving Bakura weird looks and Bakura tried to ignore it. But you could tell he was real uncomfortable. He tried to not be awkward but as the day went on he just started avoiding Yugs. I can understand. It would be weird to just have that kid staring at you all day. I'd probably avoid him too.

March 21

So same old same old, Yugi looking at Bakura all funny. Jeez, I wish that little punk would just stop freaking the kid out. He's not gonna tell us anything if he thinks we're creeps and we make him feel weird. I've been called many things: mutt, dumby, idiot, stupid. But even I know that Bakura's only gonna tell us this stuff if he trusts us and is comfortable with us.

So other than that not much happened today.

March 22

So today I was peacefully sitting at lunch right? I was just eating my… 'salad' politely with a fork and napkin, not like a wild animal with my hands digging in to chicken at all, when this craziness starts goin down at the other end of the lunch room. So I decided not to make a big deal of it because I'm civilized, not because I was preoccupied with the nonexistent chicken. And then, out of nowhere this junk of pizza comes and hits Yugi straight in the back of the head! Just another lovely added red yellow and black spike to his many (lunch people burn the pizza). He probably could have continued with the rest of his day with that thing on his head and no one would have noticed.

Oh by the way, I'll give you some more background. At most schools, you have your stereotypical lunch ladies right? Every school has that sweet one and the gross one that gets this greasy black cobweb hair all over you food. But see, our school has that and then we have this huuuuuuge hefty man lunch guy with these weird bulging muscles. I swear the guy is 20 feet tall and_

Sorry the door was ringing, it was just Yugi dropping off a binder of mine that ended up with his stuff somehow. Anyway, so this guy is 50 feet tall and weighs 20 thousand pounds of muscle and is just really scary. He's covered in tattoos and doesn't talk at all, he just stares at you like he's going to kill you as he dumps the slop on your plate. He didn't care about nothing, or I guess it was that he wanted to kill anything. The only time I ever saw that guy act any differently was the first time he saw Kaiba.

I still remember, it was the first time I met Kaiba too. I don't know if you could really call it 'meet' him but I guess that's the closest thing I have to 'meeting' Kaiba.

So it was freshman year, back when I was still a punk involved with bullying and crimes and junk, and it was a few days into the school year. And Kaiba was in the lunch line a few kids in front of me. I didn't notice him at first though. I was too focused on the mountain serving slop to the kids. But I noticed that he looked less intimidating and more, ooh, watch my vocab skills here… 'bitterly defeated.' Hmm, sounded smarter sounding in my head. Not really that big of words. So he looked bitterly defeated, and I didn't really know why, but then I saw Kaiba, and I guess he made some comment, or maybe just glared at the guy. But I saw why that guy was so intimidated by him. Kaiba was scary!

My first impression of Kaiba was that he was a gangster

Now, let me specify here. There are gangstas and gangsters. Gangstas are normally stupid teans, or guys in their 20's. They wear trashy cloths, walk around in groups, and cause trouble. They usually don't have a lot of money, or spend it on booze or other junk.

Gangsters are guys who are normally older. They walk around in suits and are mad rich. They're organized and they know how to get things done. They look pretty clean cut. And they're mad smart. They know how to do business and con people.

I was a gangsta, I was stupid and just caused trouble. I thought Kaiba was a gangster, a rich kid who used intimidation and a lot of resources to do things behind closed doors. It's weird, I was exactly right and completely off at the same time.

Back then, when I was a gangsta I just grumbled and told myself I was better than him. Obviously that wasn't true. He was president and CEO of Kaiba Corporation and I was a 'gansta.' But things are different now.

Oh, woops. I was telling you about the pizza thing, wasn't I?

So anyway, that incident with Yugi and the pizza pulled me away from my civilized eating of the salad cause some of the pizza sauce landed on my face when it splattered against the back of Yugi's head. Tea looked utterly devastated while Tristan pulled the cheese from his head, and the cheese was stuck so it stretched as he pulled it away. But Tristan did it really fast, so it ripped and this long string of cheese fell down Yugi's shoulder. But Tristan just took the pizza and chucked it back across the room and hit some pudgy kid in the face. So then I dodged a flying piece of chicken and took my milk and chucked it across the room at the kid who threw it at me. I heard some teachers yelling and then it was crazy, it was a full out food war. Every man was for themselves. I remember smashing something into Tristan's face but not much else. The teachers didn't really know what to do. No one dared throwing anything at them. See, they can't punish us all for fighting, since nearly the entire cafeteria was involved, but not many would hit the teachers. If anyone had, they would be the ones to be punished. So we all avoided them. So of course they didn't know what to do, and none of them saw who started it. And all the students are being quiet about it. So when we all settled down we just got sent home. I mean, we couldn't go to class like that. So I found Yugi and Tea under the table. We were in the middle of the lunchroom so they couldn't have escaped. Tea was furious at me and Tristan for getting involved. We didn't start it, but it wouldn't have happened if Tristan hadn't thrown that pizza back.

None of the teachers need to know that though.

So we headed over to Yug's place when we got kicked out of the school to wash up and wash our uniforms. Tea refused to be near us so didn't come over. But Yugi was fine and just pouted a little when I told him that the pizza matched his hair.

Bakura and Duke weren't in our lunch today. Bakura is still doing make up work for when he was gone all those days when he was possessed or whatever, and Duke was… hmm, I don't actually know what Duke was doing. Was he even in school today? I can't remember. Ah, whatever, I'll find out.

March 25

Duke was doing some work to do with his company or something during lunch. Got it! I just asked him in school today. Impressive that I remembered over the weekend though. And he was in school by the way, in case you were wondering or anything.

March 27

Had a weird dream last night… Actually, you know what, I'm just way too lazy to write it all down. What do you care anyway? You're just some pieces of paper. I'm the only one who reads this, so it doesn't matter if I don't write it cause I can just remember it.

March 28

Ahhhh! I can't remember anything about the dream I had 2 nights ago! I had something to do with sand and Sparta or something! But I can't remember!

Go ahead, say you told me so yesterday. I deserve it. I was too lazy to just write it down.

… You're a notebook. You can't say you told me so can you?

I need sleep. Maybe I'll have a dream that's better than the one I forgot.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing Eriasa Jun, sorry I didn't tell you what was on the note in this chapter (thus, writing this at the bottom since I couldn't just give that away at the top before you all read the chapter)

To all of my followers, readers, and reviewers, thanks again for your support, it's great and I really appreciate it :) I sound like a broken record but I really do mean it. Thanks for putting up with my author's notes too!


	17. Interrogations

March 29

So it's been a week since the food fight and the school still has no idea who started it. Right now they're threatening us, saying that everyone who was in that lunch is gonna have detention until the people who started it fess up. No one's telling though. Most of the kids realize that the school can't handle that many kids in detention. And the ones who don't didn't see who started it. Things are all working out really nicely.

Of course some of us 'suspect' kids, like me, have been interrogated more than the others. I have fessed up to participating, almost everyone in that lunch has, but I don't tell them I was one of the first ones involved. And plus, I'm still telling the truth when I say that I didn't start it. Tristan and me were just the first to throw back, but it wasn't us who launched that pizza at Yugs. So I am telling the truth! So HA!

Anyway, I've been in the principal's office most days. Most of them were just the standard 'we know it was you' that they use to try to get you to spill, but today was weird. I was being questioned by some teacher I've never had before and they were definitely trying to get me to do something. Like they sat me down and left the room all sneakily and left a wallet on their desk. And wads of cash just 'happened' to be showing and practically spilling out. It's like they're mad that they can't get any of us on the food thing so they just want to catch someone doing something to make themselves feel better or something. But how stupid do they think I am? I mean, even if I had to steal money in some bad situation, I'd never be so stupid as to fall for that. So the teacher came back and looked through their entire wallet to make sure I didn't take nothing and then just sent me away, so obviously they were hoping I'd steal something.

And the teachers call ME stupid. Just look at them. I'd at least come up with a better way of catching people.

April 1

Yugi killed Tea!

…

April fools!

Gotcha didn't I? So yesterday I saw Serenity for Easter and we did all that silly egg painting and egg hunt stuff that she likes to do. Hey, I get candy out of it though. And I get to spend time with my little sis, so I'll put up with painting eggs and getting color dyed fingers.

This morning I looked out the window and saw snow falling. Turns out it was Bakura and Yugi playing a joke on me. They woke up early and went to my house to set up a thing to drop fake snow around the time I woke up. They know about what time and I have to admit, I was really thinking it was snowing and I wouldn't have school. Bunch of losers.

Then today I was sitting around in class doing stupid April fool's jokes, mostly just being annoying and then saying "April fools" after. I managed to convince Duke that we had a test and watched him scramble before class to try and study before telling him it was a joke. All of my jokes were, I must admit, on the pathetic side. At least in school, I'll tell you what I out of school later. So when I was leaving the place at the end of the day there was this giant statue made of food in the front, in memory of the legendary school food fight, in which no students got in trouble. I think that was a really good April fools. All of us students loved it, well Tea thought it was sort of gross, being made of food and all the birds eating it, but the rest of us loved it. The adults were angry though. Now they've dropped trying to find the food fight starter and are trying to catch the statue maker. We're pretty much all sure it's that Laken girl, but of course she won't say anything. See, she's smart, she's not gonna tell anyone cause she doesn't want the risk of anyone telling. If one person slips, even saying something in the hallway and someone overhearing, she'd probably get expelled at some point. I hope it was her though, and I really hope she never gets caught. She's been real down recently. I don't really talk to her but even I've noticed. Hope nothing's wrong. Maybe she's been being questioned too, since she's a suspect student.

So after school I had the perfect joke played on Yugi. So during lunch I said that I had to make something up with a teacher. But I actually headed over to the Kame Game and covered Yugi's entire room in pictures of me. So when he went home and up to his room I was everywhere! I haven't heard his reaction yet cause I just got home but it better be good.

April 2

So right now I'm sitting here almost ripping these pages as I write because I'm so mad. I'd probably be punching something, but I don't want to wake up Bakura. Yeah, I'm with him at his place right now. I'm spending the night here.

So the stupid pharaoh was getting frustrated that Bakura wouldn't tell him anything so I guess he started going all mind-crush, punishment game on him. I came over here and I heard some weird stuff going on behind Bakura's door, so I walked in and it wasn't locked, which was weird cause it's his front door. And I called for him and junk but all I heard was the weird noises, so I heard them coming from the bathroom door and it was locked, but I could hear the pharaoh yelling at Bakura now and I yelled at him to open and he didn't so I busted down the door and Bakura was in the corner crying and had a black eye and some blood at the corner of his mouth so I tackled the pharaoh and punched him in the face a few times. I dragged him out of there and started yelling at him and then I stormed back into Bakura's place and locked the doors and fixed him bathroom door while he cleaned up his wounds.

I hate the pharaoh. How could he do that to Bakura? I mean, I get that he's angry that Bakuro won't tell us stuff that we need to know, but still. So now I'm staying with him tonight to comfort him.

I'm sorry. I'm just really angry and I can't really take it out on anything since I can't break anything in Bakura's house and I don't want to wake him.

April 3

No Yugi in school today. Probably staying at home and mentally yelling at the pharaoh for taking over his body to torture poor Bakura. It's good he wasn't too. I know if I saw Yugi I'd get mad, just cause they share a body. Ah jeez, that attacking I did on the pharaoh must really hurt Yugi. Ah I need to tell him I'm sorry.

K I just went over to Kame Game to apologize and Yugi said it was fine and that it was good that I attacked him and stopped him from doing more to Bakura. He has some pretty bad bruises though. I don't like thinking that I did that to him.

And earlier today I told the others what happened. Tea's mostly upset that the pharaoh broke his promise to us. Which I think is crazy when Bakura is sitting 2 feet away covered in bruises and scratches and she thinks the worst part of it was that he broke a promise! I love her but sometimes she's ridiculous. Bakura thanked me for helping him and then staying with him. I don't like that I had to do that, but I think it was the right thing to do. Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it though.

April 4

Yugi was back in school today. He says the pharaoh calmed down a little and that he doesn't need to be as focused to stay in control of his body. He's still mad that he didn't get what he wanted to know though. Apparently he's still a little mad at me for stopping him. He thinks he would have gotten what he needed to know if I hadn't stopped him.

April 5

You know what? It's a Friday, Bakura's okay. There's been a lot of stress. I'm just gonna take it easy and sleep. So even though it's afternoon, good night.

* * *

So the pharaoh was more Manga-ish in this chapter. Normally I have the characters more anime-ish but whatever. I liked it better this way. Thank you Eriasa Jun and whoever the guest was! Also, thanks to all my followers and readers. You guys are awesome :)

Also I hope everyone had an awful April fools day... April fools! Haha. Yeah I know it's the 5th now, but my last update was in March, so yeah. So I hope you guys had a good April fools day! :)


	18. The Park

April 7

Sunday, sun day, sundae. So today I just sort of wandered around town. I went through the park. To be honest, I just didn't know what to do with myself cause things are kinda tense with the pharaoh still and I didn't have much homework or nothing and I just didn't really feel like hanging out with Tristan or Duke or Tea really. So I just found myself walking around the park and people watching. I saw a lot of old ladies feeding birds. It's a wonder they aren't all obese. I mean, it's not like they move much, cause they just sit in front of the bench all day and eat! That's seriously all they do. They sit there and eat all day and hardly even move. Bunch of lazy moochers.

Then there were a lot of old men reading newspapers and some dog walkers. Aside from the dog walkers, I realized that most of the people at the park nowadays are old people. I thought parks were supposed to be areas where little kids run around and play and eat ice cream and buy balloons and all that good stuff that I like doing. Guess the kids are more into technology now. And it's not like I can say anything, it's not like I'm in the park all the time. I think I should go more though. When it's not windy, I think it might be nice to do homework there. And since there aren't many kids I wouldn't get distracted. And the constantly eating birds wouldn't bother me. And the old people won't bother some punk kid like me. Yeah, I think the next time it's nice weather and not raining or windy or anything I'll head down to the park, get some fresh air.

April 8

Can't go to the park today, it's pouring. I wonder what all those birds are doing now. Probably waddle on over under a tree or something, eat the worms that come out when it rains. You know, that's a real nice system really. When the weather's good the old people feed them, and when weather's bad the worms come out and just sit on the ground there for the picking. Lucky birds don't gotta do nothing!

April 10

Sat in the park doing my homework today. Saw some people jogging this time. Guess the joggers take Sunday off or do it at a different time or something. Probably go in the morning Sunday and then after work during the week. I saw some of the people from our school too. That block head that was Ushio's friend, dang can't remember his name. I actually saw him jogging which was kinda weird. Doesn't seem like the type.

April 11

I was doing my homework at the park again. But then the wind started and I started packing up but then I saw Mokuba there.

It was pretty funny actually. He was wearing a little suit. Guess now that he runs the company he needs to look presentable. I asked him why he was there alone, cause now it's extra easy to kidnap the kid. He said security was all around but that they were good at hiding themselves.

We mostly just talked about how he was managing with school and the company and all. He said he was doing fine but there were bags under his eyes and I could tell he was stressed out. He's a tough kid though. He'll manage and he looked better than I've seen him in a little while. He can do it, he just needs to adjust a little bit and he'll be fine.

We did end up getting some ice cream though. Even he could still spare that.

It's sort of funny. The park was supposed to have a bunch of kids in it but never did. And the one time there was a kid, well he can't really act like one and is in a full suit with security guards surrounding the area. It's sad really.

April 12

Friday!

So the gang's a little mad at me cause Tea said something about me insulting her or something. I don't remember that, but apparently it happened sometime this morning. And I didn't get much sleep last night and I was mad tired and really out of it. I don't remember a thing from this morning but I was probably in a bad mood from lack of sleep. So yeah, I probably did do something. But you know what? Tea can deal with it okay? The rest of us all got problems and she's there crying about friendship and thinks it's the worst tragedy ever when her pink sparkly pen gets lost. She can deal with an insult from a grumpy morning Joey for all I care. And she was probably being obnoxiously bubbly and high-and-mighty and didn't register how dead I was. She probably deserved it.

So lunch was kinda weird cause she just glared at me a few times and made these weird high pitched hmmph sounds when I tried talking to her. I only tried like twice though cause she's being so stupid about it. Seriously, that girl has to grow up already. She was just so aggravating today. So then I started talking to Yugi and he seemed perfectly happy but then stupid Tea started glaring at him like some toddler having a temper tantrum and he slowly shut up cause he doesn't want Tea mad at him and figures I'll understand. So then I was stuck at lunch and I have to admit I got a little immature too. I may have "accidently" flung some pasta sauce at that stupid pouter. To which of course she decided to glare me down as I completely ignored it and kept eating. She hmmphed a few times but I didn't respond and then lunch ended.

So then I just headed over to Bakura's place cause he couldn't care less if Tea's mad at him. It's not like Tea's ever been nice to the poor kid. She either ignores him or shuns him cause of the whole being possessed by an evil spirit thing. She's seriously got to get over herself and stop being so insensitive and stupid and… Stupid!

So anyway, I just played video games with Bakura for a while and we ate some popcorn and I'm just staying the night because I don't feel like heading home. It's Friday too, so my pops is probably wasted. And I'm already late so he'd only be mad… So I'm just chilling over here with Bakura.

By the way, I've been carrying you around in my back pack now. I'm thinking it would be kinda peaceful to write in the park.

That sounds weird. Good thing my friends don't know. I know they'd make some sort of jokes or mock me. I really hope they never get their hands on this. Maybe I shouldn't have you in my back pack after all. Ah, whatever.

April 14

So I actually spent most of Saturday with Bakura again. I just borrowed some of his clothes and since I had all my school junk with me he helped me with a project we had to do. Like I said, he's really smart. He's good at explaining things too. A lot better than stupid Tea, who by the way, is apparently still mad at me for whatever it is that I can't even remember. I should really figure out what it is that I said. I asked Yugi and he said that Tea won't tell him, that she just keeps saying that it doesn't matter what I said, just that it was rude.

Whatever though. So then Saturday afternoon I finished all my homework with Bakura's help and I understand it all now. So I grabbed all my junk and he gave me some change for the bus. Normally I just walk, but it was raining and I had a lot of stuff in my back pack. So on the bus I saw this guy dressed up like spider man. I had a conversation with him. He seemed cool. But he wasn't on the bus long. So then all today I just sat and watched animal planet. There was some weird thing about hippos stalking people and it was entirely just shots of hippos' eyes slightly above the water and like zooming in and out on it from the grass along the side of the water. It was the weirdest thing and I sat there watching for like 2 hours and when it finished I realized and was just sitting there wondering what on Earth I had just spent 2 hours watching. It's moments like those that make me wonder what I'm doing with my life… I was about to say it's beats doing homework, but I'm not sure it does. Whatever. I should probably sleep now. Good night.

* * *

Wow, I was really in a Tea-bashing mood huh? Well thanks again everyone for all. I'm far too lazy to go check who reviewed or anything, and it's been a while since I updated so I don't remember. So thank you people who did and I apologize for my laziness!


	19. Tristan's Birthday

April 17

Ok, so normally Tea just pouts and gives the silent treatment for a day or two at most before she gets back to normal, but she's still just glaring at me! Normally she just completely ignores someone too but she isn't ignoring me she's just glaring. It's weird. And no one else heard what I said and she won't tell me so I have no idea. And she keeps telling me that I know what I did when I really don't. I tried telling her that but she doesn't believe me. Guess she's never been so tired and out of it that you don't even remember what was going on. Even if I thought I was right, I'd still say sorry just to get this whole thing over with but I don't know what I'm supposed to be saying sorry for!

And I can't be worrying about that right now. Tristan's birthday's the day after tomorrow and I need to take care of that. Normally, I get everyone their birthday presents randomly through the year when I see something cool and think 'so-and-so' would like that. So I normally have presents for people months in advance. But for some reason I never saw anything for Tristan and I didn't realize until yesterday! And I know what you're thinking, that I probably always get people's gifts last minute and just say I get them in advance, but that's not true! In fact, I have some weird Egyptian capumon thing in my closet right now for Mokuba's birthday. And his isn't even until June or July or something. I can't remember, I'm not good with birthdays, but I'll know when it's closer.

Actually, I have missed some birthdays recently. Ishizu's was the 5th but I missed it because I was busy with the pharaoh attacking Bakura.

Come to think of it though. I missed my own birthday! I actually completely forgot about it. I haven't had to think about my age or anything at all and I completely missed it.

K so I just flipped back through this notebook and realized why I missed it, it's cause it was like a week after Kaiba had disappeared. It all makes sense now. Cause I was wondering how I could forget when people would wish me a happy birthday, but I can see why no one did.

You know what though? My birthday was the day of that squirrel fight outside the history class!

Man, it's weird reading back through this thing at all the stuff I wrote down. There's actually been a lot happening recently, mostly this year.

April 18

SUCCESS!

So I was walking back from school today and I came across this motor cycle shop right? So I went in thinking I could find a gift for Tristan. Well I walked in and no one was around so I looked around and was in a back room and then I see some punk in the store walk into the place, look around and then head over and start grabbing stuff and then he goes to leave. So I didn't know if he worked there or something so I called out to him and then he looked at me, and I guess he thought I worked there so he goes and starts sprinting down the street with all the junk he was stealing!

So, the hero that I am, I go chasing him down the street and I caught up with him and grabbed him. So then he drops all the junk and starts swinging at me. So I got into a fight with him and was winning, by the way, when some person called the cops on us and I got taken to the police station. Now I know you're saying, 'Joey, how is this a success?' Well wait and see. I'm not done yet and this is a real long story so get comfortable.

So the cop bringing me in didn't say nothing. And I was mad cause I can't get arrested, and I wasn't doing anything wrong. So I got to the station and was being questioned and they weren't having any of it. They didn't believe my hero story. But then, out of nowhere some guy in shades comes in and is all whispery with the other cops and they just let me go! They said some witnesses said stuff that matched my story. So I was mad relieved cause I wasn't gonna get arrested and I had a really good story to tell people about how I was heroic and wrongly accused and was sitting in jail for hours (it was only like 10 minutes but we'll exaggerate for a good story).

So I set back out, still needing to get Tristan a present. But I couldn't really go back to the same area of town cause most of the same people would still be around and I didn't want shop keepers looking at me like I was a trouble maker. So instead I decided to go to some shops a street or two down. And it was actually a pretty cool place, there were lots of antique things and weird shops with dark magic stuff. By the way, I found a gift for Bakura. And I went into this one antique shop and I found this pocket watch. Now, that sounds weird but Tristan actually said something a while ago how he wanted one so he could feel all fancy and cool like a detective. Now, I couldn't afford it so I just stood there and looked at it sadly for a while and then some guy behind me says "Harry, that's the kid who caught that thief!" So I turned around and I saw these two old guys and they walk up to me and the one just starts shaking my hand and he tells me how I got out of the clink fast and then they told me that one of them saw what happened and was a witness who told the cops I was all good and the other guy owned the motorcycle shop. So then the shop owner says "You know what, I really owe ya, that was $600 worth of stuff that guy had. I saw you looking at that watch, I'll buy it for ya." And before I could even react he bought the watch and threw it to me and left!

So yes, that story is a huge success!

Way to go karma, you're doing your job.

April 20

So Tristan loved the pocket watch and he was tinkering with it all last night after we got back to his place from laser tag. So obviously we played laser tag for his birthday and today we headed to Kaiba Land and Mokuba called us up before hand to tell us that his gift to Tristan was a free day for all of us on all the rides. He couldn't make it cause he was busy with the company and all.

When he took over he had to hire a bunch of people to help him out I guess since he's just a kid and all. But recently he had to fire one of them cause he found out they were working with Shroeder Corp or however it's spelled and so he's trying to hire some new guy. But until he does he's gonna be busy. He was already busy anyway.

So the day was pretty uneventful. Nothing really happened that was all that exciting, just a day at the amusement park and laser tag yesterday.

And it all worked out really nicely because Tea couldn't make it cause she had relatives in town, so we didn't have to worry about her being mad at me and ruining Tristan's birthday.

And everyone was impressed by my story about yesterday. I didn't tell them about what happened when I got out of the prison though. I didn't want to tell Tristan I got his present the day before his birthday. So I left it at that.

April 22

Tristan's head looks like it went through a pencil sharpener. His hair was never something I really noticed until now. I guess everyone's hair looks normal with Yugi around. But today I was spacing out and found myself staring at Tristan's hair and I wondered to myself why I was looking at his hair cause it was normal. Then I realized it wasn't normal and I spent the rest of class thinking about how weird his hair is. Then at lunch I looked around the table and realized that everyone's hair is weird! Like Bakura's is all over the place and all spikey and pure white and junk. Then Duke with the pony tail thing and the strands everywhere! How does that not defy physics? Isn't that going against gravity or something? Then I thought of Marik's, whose hair changed when the evil one took over to all these crazy spikes. And Mokuba's looks like some sort of porcupine thing and changes length! Like sometimes it's just a little past his neck and other times it looks like it's to his knees! What is this and what's wrong with everyone's hair?

* * *

FanFiction 3 Boston and West

Hope everyone's okay after the last week!

Thank you Eriasa Jun and MetTheRealWorld for your reviews! I completely agree (:

Also hope everyone had a happy Earth Day today!

I was thinking of writing something about Earth Day in the journal but I decided Joey probably care about it enough to write something in his journal about it. Thanks again everyone!


	20. Tournament!

Sorry I've been slow on updating! Unfortunately, I'm in the same boat as a lot of the fanfiction authors in that I have exams around now. So I've been studying a lot and have been really low on time. So don't expect updates in the next week or 2. Again sorry about that. But I still wanted to get something out, so I did this while taking a mental break. So again, sorry if it's a little sloppy cause I just wanted to get something out since it's been a while. Thanks again to my reviewers, Eriasa Jun and Genie-in-a-coffin. I always appreciate reviews and all that. Thanks to my favoriters and followers and readers. Ugh, I hate that it's difficult to sound sincere in type, but seriously guys, you're awesome. And it makes me so happy to see someone follow or favorite or review something of mine. Really, you're great. Anyway, I tend to ramble, so here's the next chapter (20 Woohoot!)

(The views and opinions expressed in this story are not necessarily those of the authors and are for entertainment purposes only. They do not necessarily reflect the opinions and beliefs of ajzeta)

April 24

I hate poetry! And this isn't even good. It doesn't even rhyme or anything! I mean, I guess it can be deep and symbolic and all that junk but I don't think it should be called poetry if it doesn't rhyme at all. If it's good but doesn't rhyme it should just be good writing. The word poetry should be reserved for rhyming if you ask me.

And it's better when it rhymes because it's less boring that way. It's almost fun. I mean, it's work and they use a lot of big words, so it's not fun. But it's a lot funner than this junk. Cause this stuff just goes on and on and on and blah blah blah. How am I supposed to stay awake through all this metaphorical stuff if it doesn't even rhyme?

April 25

I think Tea is starting to forgive me. Well, she's still mad but I think she's starting to actually believe me when I say I don't know what I even did. Or she's just getting sick of acting like that all the time around me.

April 27

Tea told me she's cool with me again but she still won't say why she was even mad in the first place. I don't think she's ever going to tell me. We spent all today just laying around flipping through channels and her talking my ear off about all the stuff that's happened to her while she was being mean to me. She asked me what was going on with all the stuff with Bakura cause she said that Tristan told her I've been spending a lot of time with him. I hadn't really realized it but I guess I have been spending more time with him ever since the pharaoh attacked him.

Guess I just sorta realized that Bakura needs a friend. We were his friends, sorta. But then with being possessed and all the group's been a little cold to him. And he's odd but he's a great kid.

April 28

So I felt like a jerk but now I know what was on that note Bakura brought to Mokuba.

I was studying at the park and I couldn't focus so I started walking around town and I found myself walking outside Kaiba Corp so I decided to pay Mokuba a visit. I figured he's been stressed and could use a friend stopping in. So I went up to his office. It's not the CEO's official office. Mokuba's left that room exactly how it was and uses a different office instead. So I went to his office and he was there typing away like a good little Mokuba and he looked tired but a little happy when I walked in. So I told him about Tristan's birthday and how Tea isn't furious at me anymore. But then my curiosity got the best of me and I felt like a complete jerk but I asked him what that note was. I knew it was personal but I asked anyway. So Mokuba told me it was a note from Kaiba. Apparently it was something that was supposed to go to Mokuba in case Kaiba died. Mokuba said it was probably written a while ago because of all the attempts on his life and all. I asked him why it was in the ceiling and I forgot that Mokuba didn't realize it had come from the ceiling so I told him about how we got it. He shrugged and said that his brother probably written the note but couldn't fully accept the possibility that he might die before Mokuba. I guess it makes sense. Kaiba always was stubborn.

Well, now I know what the note was. I wasn't going to ask the kid what it said though. I at least had the sense to know that that was too personal. Still, I wish I knew.

April 30

Tuesday's the worst day of the week.

On Monday you still have energy from the weekend and you've caught up on sleep.

But Tuesday, Tuesday you don't have energy cause you don't have sleep from the night before and Sunday too. But you still have to get through all of Tuesday and then 3 more days on top of that!

The best day of the week is Friday, for obvious reasons. Wednesday's okay. You're exhausted but then you think 'I just need to get through today, and then there's only Thursday between me and Friday.' Thursday's ok. It's tiring but at the end of Thursday you get the relief of knowing the next day is Friday.

Saturday's ok. But then you think of all the homework you have to do Sunday.

Sunday's right up there with Tuesday. Tuesday's still worse though. But on Sunday you have everything that you left over the weekend. And on Sunday you know that there's an entire week of school ahead of you.

May 1

Happy May Day!

May 2

Industrial Illusions announced a new tournament!

And guess what else? Who's the second rate duelist now? Joey Wheeler is invited! Oh yeah! Me, Yugi, and Bakura were all invited. I'm moving up in the world.

But as normally with Pegasus's tournaments, it was crazy last minute. We have to leave on a plane tomorrow.

Tournament's in America again since that's where Industrial Illusions is. But it's not on that island where Duelist Kingdom was. Now it's in *drumroll dadadadadadada* New York City! That's right! Getting on a plane and stopping to refuel in Hawaii. Yeah, unfortunately we can't stay in Hawaii, we're only switching planes there. What a shame. But then we fly out to Brooklyn! And there'll be a limo or something fancy like that waiting for us to bring us to Manhattan. I don't actually know if the tournament will take place there, but that's where all the duelists are meeting. But I'm gonna assume that the tournament's taking place there. What better place for a card game tournament than the NYC?

May 3

So you'll never guess what happened. So we show up to the private airport for Pegasus's plane to come grab us and Mai is there. I should have expected she'd be invited too. But now she keeps treating me like some kind of hurt puppy or something. And she keeps clarifying what great friends we are. Shut up Mai, I'm completely over you. So now we're on the plane, and Pegasus was a lot better about letting friends come along this time, so Tea and Tristan had no problems. And Mai and Tea kept whispering and giggling at the back of the plane and they keep looking at me. Weirdos.

And I think it's supposed to be night time when we get to Hawaii, so we won't miss much anyway.

I really wish Mai and Tea would stop giggling back there.

May 5

So yesterday was bad having to switch planes in the middle of the night. I was really tired and accidently left some of my school work on the plane. So now I'm toast.

And we got to New York this morning, but we didn't have time to explore and had to head right over to the hotel where they're putting all the duelists. And we're not allowed to leave cause they don't want to wait on anybody once everyone's here. And apparently some other losers' plane got delayed because of a really bad storm. So now we're gonna be stuck here for a while. We've all just sort of been chilling in Yugi's room but I came back here to mine to change. Mai and Tea have been in Mai's room. Probably still making fun of me or something. Jerks.


	21. Global Cards

Exams are over! Yay!

K so now I can update again. And I realized how stupid of me it was to start a tournament right before exams. What made me think that was a good idea anyway? Regardless, I've learned from this to try and write ahead when I have stuff coming up so I don't have this problem in the future (And I'm saying that now, but I'll probably end up doing the same thing in the future since I'm so lazy so I'll give you all a preemptive apology).

Also, with this story I've always published the chapters so that the last entry lines up with the actual date, however because the tournament entries are long and I've been unable to publish for the last 2 weeks, I found that I couldn't do that without having an incredibly long chapter and I'd rather break it up into normal length chapters. So I'm breaking my usual tradition for a little while until the story is all caught up. I'll try to catch it up fast so the date's line up again (Yeah, it's not that important but I just like them to line up).

Thank you MetTheRealWorld and Eriasa Jun for your reviews! Yes, exams are awful! It's the best feeling once they're over though and I can just sit there and do nothing and not feel like I need to be studying for anything.

Thank you all for your patience and whatnot and I hope you enjoy

* * *

May 5

I'm exhausted! I've been up for the last two days without sleep and just now got some sleep in!

So when all us duelists got here in the middle of the night they led us in these nice limos up to these real big tall buildings. So it was crazy cause then they put us all in helicopters and there were 5 of us duelists and a tournament regulator person in each helicopter and they all took off and it was crazy! It was like a whole swarm of helicopters. And it was night so the city was all lit up below us and then there was this massive cloud of helicopters. There must have been millions of us! Ok, well obviously there weren't millions but there were a whole lot of us. I can just imagine how it looked from the city below. They could just look up to that buzzing noise helicopters make and see us all. Must look like something out of one of those alien invasion movies.

You ever think about those though? How come the aliens are always more advanced than us? In those movies whenever we look out into space and make radio contact with them, they always come and invade us with their crazy alien technology. How come no one's made a movie where aliens with less technology contact us? I mean, I guess it wouldn't be that great a movie if it was peaceful or if we were the ones invading. Still I think it would be interesting.

I have a lot of good ideas for movies. I think they should make a movie about a former street punk who rises from the ashes to become a world class duelist. And then the girl he had liked is all googly-eyed over him but he doesn't take her back, cause she only like him for being a star and he deserves better. Sounds good to me.

And I called up Serenity about the tournament and all and she wished me luck. I wish I could spend more time with my little sis, but things are complicated. This summer we're supposed to spend more time together though. I can't wait. Now that she's got her vision back I'll bring her over to that beach we used to go to as little kids. And I can give her a nice tour of Domino too, now that I won't be in the middle of a tournament, like I was in Battle City when she got her surgery.

So anyway my helicopter was me, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and some guy who only spoke German or something. Tea went with Mai so I didn't have to deal with them. So we got flown out to some lake pond thing and we were all lined up around it and then Pegasus was just standing on this little boat thing in the middle of the pond lake thing with a spot light on him. By the way, Tristan and Tea were led to some hotel cottage inn thing since they weren't dueling. And so Pegasus does the whole 'welcome duelists blah blah you're all the best that's why you're here yadda yadda' and the tournament is being called the 'Global Reach Tournament.' So then he started telling us the rules. So what's happening is everyone has a random extra deck of 5 new Industrial Illusions duel monsters cards. He's calling it the 'Global Deck.' And they're not monster cards: just magic and spell and all that. There's a whole bunch of different ones so there's some repeats but barely any. When dueling, they don't go in your deck, you have them aside in a pocket or something. You can use them whenever you want in the duel. If you win, your opponent shows you their Global Deck and you get to choose one to take. So then the loser only has 4 Global cards left. And the winner gets to use all 6 of their Global cards in their next duel. And it keeps going like that. You're out once you're out of Global cards, so in that way it's a lot like Duelist Kingdom; instead of star chips it's Global cards. And also like Duelist Kingdom you can wager however many Global cards you want.

So then he has his cronies come and give everyone their Global Deck. And he tells us that the first round of dueling will go on for 1 day. He said he wanted it to start at midnight and go for 24 hours, but then the plane was late from the storm, so he said instead of 24 hours it would just be until midnight that night, or midnight this morning.

And the Global cards can be used later on in the tournament, so everyone wants to keep dueling to get more. There's no limit to how many you can get and if someone challenges you to a duel you have to accept. Otherwise people just wouldn't duel so they don't get kicked out.

So then all of a sudden all these torches around light up and he yells that the tournament has begun!

So that German guy immediately challenges me. In this real thick accent he just pointed this stubby finger at me and yelled "Duel!"

So I didn't really know how to use the Global cards well, and I think I got bad ones anyway.

So you don't need to know the details, but I lost one of my global cards, probably the only good one I had. It was this card that went really well with Red Eyes, but I actually forget exactly what it did, but I know it let me summon Red Eyes straight from my hand and gave him a nice attack bonus. I almost won the duel using it too, but the guy had a mirror force set up and it didn't end pretty.

So then Mai came up to me and was waving around her 6 Global cards. Jerk. And Yugi already had 6 and was in the middle of another duel.

Mai told us that Rebecca was here too! So Yugi seemed a little phased and now he's all paranoid about being tackled but other than that he's good. We hadn't seen Becks yet, but then we heard Bakura do one of his little quiet screams and we found Rebecca completely destroying him in a duel. He only had 50 life points left and she had 2300.

I got challenged to another duel so I didn't get to watch it all, but as it turns out he actually turned it around somehow! I have no idea how, and I still don't quite believe it but whatever.

So we were all around and dueling until sunrise! And some people were trying to sneak off to sleep but there were those people who challenged everyone to duels before they could get away. I tried to catch up on a little sleep myself until Rebecca decided to duel me. So you don't need to know how that duel ended up, but basically I won a lot and lost a few during the day and by midnight I ended up with 2 Global cards, and they were completely different from what I started with. Yugi was constantly getting challenged for the title, and constantly winning too, so he ended up with 18 Global cards! Mai ended up with 11, Rebecca has 4 and Bakura has 13.

So at Midnight some fireworks went off and this loud speaker thing announces that all duels in progress stop and everyone go to the lake who's still in and for everyone out to go to the lodge thing and he tells us all to sleep before the second round. So we all just head to our rooms and collapse asleep. Tristan kept waking me up though! And it's the afternoon now and I just woke up and we haven't even discussed our cards with each other yet. Well I lied. I didn't just wake up. I woke up an hour ago and just finished eating everything in sight.

May 6

Second day of the tournament! Nothing's happened yet. Just woke up in the middle of the night… or morning I guess. I don't know it's like 3 in the morning.

So after I got enough sleep yesterday Yugi tried explaining my 2 remaining cards to me. The one is called Master Mark. It makes it so that both me and my opponent can only attack each other's most powerful monster on the field. It also increases the attack of both monsters by half the other's defense points. So it's a good card if the opponent's monster has high defense. And it's good for buying time. The other one I have is called Ignis Mortem. It takes all fire monsters on the field and sends them to the graveyard if their attack is more than 1500. So that's handy if I'm fighting someone with a fire deck. Hah, the card's a fire fighter! Extinguish the flames! It would have been helpful if I had gotten it earlier. During the first round I lost to a guy with a fire deck.

So then I was talking to Yugi yesterday and he said the items weren't saying anything strange about the location or tournament. I honestly completely forgot about the whole sites thing. But I guess this isn't one. He said he'd hoped that the next tournament would help us out with it all. And he said he's still optimistic that the tournament will lead us somewhere that will help us out.

I do want to find the site. But at the same time I think it would be nice to be in a tournament for once where the fate of the world wasn't at stake. And I still don't understand what's so important about finding the site of this weird energy anyway. Whatever, I'm going back to sleep.


	22. Just more Tournament Rounds

Yeah I had no idea what to call this chapter because it's basically just more tournament rounds. So thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites (you know who you are!) and readers too!

May 7

So yesterday Pegasus decided it would be a great idea to wake us all up bright and early and follow some stupid map in this hike up this mountain! So we went out as a group: me, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Mai, and Becks. Rebecca got her Yugi tackle in and Yugi managed to stay on his feet. But I think Rebecca's getting stronger. I don't think Yugi was able to breathe at all. His face was this weird shade of purple. Probably cause it was red from embarrassment but blue from not being able to breathe. And even with her tiny legs and all she didn't complain or seem tired when climbing that stupid mountain. In fact she kept making fun of me for complaining. And Yugi was complaining just as much as me but she's not gonna yell at him cause she's in love with him. But even so Mai and Tristan were complaining too and she didn't say nothing to them!

Ah, whatever. Why do I care what some little kid thinks? How old is she anyway? I think she's around Mokuba's age. And he's 12. Yeah that makes sense I guess. She's probably 11 or so.

And I don't know how she wasn't exhausted from that mountain climb. Maybe it's cause we're more messed up from time zones. I know she's from America, I don't know which part though. I think she's from out west so the time zones are still different than they are here. But they aren't completely flipped around like ours are.

And it didn't help that we got lost. Luckily we figured it out but while we were lost it was scary. I'm surprised nothing came out of the woods and attacked us. I think I've been spending too much time getting attacked by things and risking my life helping the pharaoh save the world. I expect to be attacked now. Like it's strange if nothing abnormal happens!

Well we eventually got up to the top of the mountain where there's this crazy arena and all. And of course Pegasus had himself up on some pedestal as he welcomed all the exhausted duelists, who, by the way, all had different maps and arrived at different times. So then he told us that the next round of the tournament will be this thing where you duel 3 other people. I you win 2 or 3 you're in. If you lose more than 1 you're out. You can only duel 3 times and this time you can refuse a duel. So now it's more difficult for the people who are known to be good. Well except Yugi, people still challenge him because they're over confident and want the title. Also, you can only duel once per day and must duel every day. This round is gonna take 3 days. There's still a ton of people though so we're all camping out in the arena and there's always a duel going on. I decided not to play anyone that I knew and ended up facing the guy with the fire deck! He had these 2 new Global cards that, when played together, let him summon 3 high powered monsters to the field at once. But then I got Ignis Mortem! And it was close but I won my first duel of the second round!

Yugi of course won his, barely even trying. Mai beat Rex Raptor. It was weird seeing that punk again. I didn't know he was here. Bakura destroyed his opponent, some girl from Australia or something. Rebecca won too. So a clean sweep for us. Right now 3 duels are going on. Weevil just won. I guess he's here too.

So many people here. Marik, Odion, and Ishizu were invited to the tournament too but they all turned it down. Marik said he had bad memories from Battle City. Same with Odion. And Ishizu said she had some important business to tend to in Egypt.

May 8

The Ishtars are here! They said they weren't coming but they came up behind us in the arena and scared us all! They said that they said they weren't coming so they could surprise us. Odion lost his first duel and has 7 Global cards. Ishizu won her first duel and has 10. Marik won his first duel and has 11. He seems really happy that he can duel well without his evil half.

So sleeping is choppy with all the duels going on. So I kept waking up during the night and Tristan kept telling me that the sun would rise in a couple hours or something. I don't know he was talking gibberish.

May 9

I lost my duel yesterday. We don't need to talk about it. But now it's the end of the third day, and guess what? I'm advancing! I won my last duel. My last duel was against Mai and it was her second loss so she's out of the tournament and she was really mad about it. Oh well.

So me, Yugi, Bakura, Marik and Ishizu are still in. Jeez, dejavu (I've never known how to spell that). It's just like Battle City all over again only this time none of us is evil. I guess that's good. I mean, Pegasus has been having us sleeping outside and hiking up mountains but I still think this tournament's funner since no one's in a coma or being sent to the shadow realm.

Now we get to sleep and it's down to the finals. There's 16 people left and our group is 5 of them so there's only 11 people we don't know.

May 10

The tournament went into sudden death mode today… I'm out. I lost to Bakura… Stupid. But if someone had to knock me out, I'd want it to be one of us.

And there's always a flip side!

I should probably tell you that the finals are on this cruise boat. So now that I'm out I get to enjoy it for the next 2 days! So tomorrow's the quarter finals, the next day the semifinals, then the next day the finals, which won't be on the boat. We don't know where it is yet though.

And Ishizu's out too. Marik just barely made it and of course Yugi won. He's gonna win the entire tournament, I think all of us finalists know that or at least think so. Normally at this point in a tournament the people who get out start placing bets but it's pretty pointless since we all think Yugi's gonna win, like he always does. I've never seen him lose. Not once.

May 11

So I did some zip lining across the boat today and let me tell you it was awesome! And with the whole huge ship pretty much empty except for us duelists and Pegasus's people it's amazing! And I tried that thing where you surf but you stay in one place and it was awesome! I'll admit, I fell off a few times, but not nearly as many times as Ishizu and Tristan would tell you.

By the way, I forgot to tell you but Tea went back to Japan with Mai since she lost. And Odion went back to Egypt to take care of something or other.

Then Marik ended up losing in the quarterfinals, but he was just happy to be able to duel for fun and without his evil half. So after we watched Yugi's duel, he won, and Bakura's duel, he also won, we all headed back over to the surfing thing. Marik was a natural! It was crazy, and he doesn't even swim much or nothing since he lives in the middle of a desert! Then Yugi and Bakura were terrible. And since the water pushes you back they'd get swept away each time they fell off. And somehow Yugi's hair stays in that star shape even when it's soaked! Marik looks the same too. But Bakura's hair gets so funny when it's wet. First it's just all over the place but then it starts getting wavy! Just try picturing it, Bakura with wavy hair! Then some of the other people from the tournament joined us and we all had a lot of fun, even though we didn't all speak the same language. We all ended up watching Anchorman together. Some guy from America played it with Japanese subtitles so we could all understand it. Cause there's the 5 of us plus Tristan from Japan then there's 6 from America, 2 from Spain and a Russian guy (yes I'm aware that isn't 16, but other people brought friends along too). But the Spanish guys spoke some English too and the Russian guy just watched with us anyway. Then we all went out swimming on the deck in the middle of the night so that was pretty cool. It was a good day.


	23. Finals and Post-Tournament

Thanks for the reviews, yadda yadda yadda hahah. No but I really do appreciate you guys. You're why I write this so yeah. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've actually had this chapter in my document manager for a while but I got confused and thought I had already put up this chapter but then I realized I hadn't and now I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

May 12

Yugi and Bakura are the finalists! They both won their semifinal rounds so they're facing each other in the finals! This is great! I mean, I don't really know who to cheer for but still it's gonna be so much fun!

May 13

The boat's having issues. Apparently the motor stopped working. Good thing there's only a few of us. Since there's not many of us Pegasus can just have helicopters come pick us up instead of being stranded out here in the middle of the ocean. And, since the boat's messed up, we get to spend an extra day on the cruise ship! And it's not like when boat's normally get stranded cause it's great weather and since there's so few of us food and all that other stuff is completely fine. We could be stranded out here for weeks and be fine. Hurray for the boat's engine shutting down!

May 14

So we got airlifted out from the boat and the final is tomorrow. Yugi and Bakura aren't too stressed about it since the world isn't in danger with this duel. Still, I can tell Yugi is secretly ultra-competitive and doesn't want to risk losing his title. He went back to his hotel room to 'sleep' but we all know he's going through his deck and strategies and all. Bakura isn't really worried. He doesn't have anything to lose and is happy he got this far. Sure he wants to win, but he's had lots of fun and said he doesn't want to get so into the game that it's not fun anymore. So we ordered a pizza and we went up with it to the roof to watch Pegasus's fireworks.

May 15

Um… Bakura won…

May 17

Um… Yeah… So Bakura's the new reigning champion. Yeah. So he was crowned the day before yesterday and Yugi was good about it though. I mean, he was surprised and upset but he was a good sport. I think we were all just shocked that Yugi actually lost! So yesterday we hopped back on a plane to head home, but there was a storm so our plane out of Hawaii got delayed. So we got to spend a bunch of time in Hawaii! It was pretty great, but we learned that actual surfing is a whole lot harder than it was on the cruise boat. And the stay in Hawaii seemed to perk Yugi up a bit. And Bakura's been good about it, he isn't bragging or anything.

The actual duel was weird though. Like the entire time it seemed like Bakura was losing and Yugi was winning but then his life points hit zero before any of us even realized he was losing. It was so… weird. Even as he lost we thought he was winning, it was the strangest duel I've ever seen.

Hey, another good thing is that we all got new cards out of it. But now they have to be in the actual deck. I don't know if mine are good enough to replace any of the cards already in my deck. I don't think they are.

So now we're on the plane back to Japan and we should be landing soon. It should be like 3 am when we land. Just as I was adjusting to the time zone thing we head back home. What is this!

Oh I almost forgot to tell you about the actual final! We got flown out to the top of some skyscraper in New York and it had this see-through platform hanging off the side so it was like we were floating with nothing below us. And then all the helicopters were filming and what not.

Yugi's not the champ though… I'm not sure what to think! I mean, he's never lost! I want to be happy for Bakura but right now I think I'm too shocked to be! This is just, this is crazy.

May 18

So we've all just been sleeping all day. At least we have a weekend to try and readjust ourselves to the time thing. But now I don't have an excuse to be sleeping in class. Oh darn it. Class. We've been gone for 2 weeks now. There's gonna be so much work to make up!

May 20

Poor Bakura! He got completely mobbed today! At school we could barely get to him since all the fangirls were in the way. It's so much worse than when Yugi got the title. I guess it's cause Yugi isn't exactly a chick magnet, being all short and that hair and all. Poor Bakura. He got ripped to shreds today. Then he finally managed to escape and told us at the bus stop he was getting mobbed and he barely managed to get onto the bus. Then he was trapped in there. Then at school he couldn't get from class to class and people were just staring at him in class. He has a few classes with us and I noticed. It must have made him so uncomfortable, just getting stared at all day like that. We all got a little bit of a kick out of it though. He had no idea how to handle all the attention.

So the first day back wasn't too bad. It didn't matter that I couldn't focus in class and did my makeup work instead because no one was really paying attention.

May 21

So Bakura's camping out at the Kaiba mansion now. The fans learned where he lived and Mokuba knew that Bakura would be overwhelmed so he offered for him to stay there. It's a pretty good set up. Staying in a mansion and it's perfect with all that security and all. So even if people find out that he's staying there they can't get at him. It's pretty perfect. And Mokuba likes having guests. Even if he's not in the house most of the time any more. And he's had all his advisors hired now so he's not as stressed with everything. Kaiba Corp stocks and all fell a little when he first took over, and they're still not up to what they were but they're a little better now. They haven't come out with anything new in a while though. That's the problem with Kaiba Corp. When you're a technology company you have to constantly improve, and now that they're genius is gone they haven't really done anything new, just marketing Kaiba Land and duel disks and what not.

I miss Kaiba.

May 23

I felt sort of weird all today. I mean, it was nothing bad I just felt out of it. Probably just all the stuff that's been going on. I'm going to visit Bakura and Mokuba tomorrow after school. I figure Bakura can help me with all this make up work too. And I haven't seen Mokuba in a little while either. Even before the tournament it had been a while since I'd seen him. But for today I'm too out of it. I just sort of walked around school in a daze and I didn't talk at all, much to the disbelief of the gang. I didn't really hear anything they said all day, and if I did it went in one ear and out the other. They probably assumed it was from all the tons of school work and time zone change. Maybe they were a little out of it too though. I wouldn't know, I didn't pay attention to anything all day. Today might as well have not even happened that's how little of it I remember.

I'm just gonna go to sleep and hope that I'm all better tomorrow. If not I won't go to the Kaiba mansion after school. I'm sure neither of them wants a zombie to arrive and take up their time.

Speaking of zombies there's this new video game out where you play as the zombie and you have to spread it. It's like Pandemic only you're a zombie and it's more like an RPG. Bakura likes RPG's. He'd probably like it.

But I probably shouldn't play it now. It will just distract me too much from all the school work I have to get done. I need to stop doing that. Whenever I have too much school work I start up a new video game or start watching a new TV show. I have to stop that or I'll never get anything done. But I'm just so lazy! And that zombie game looks like so much fun! Maybe I'll play for a half hour tops as a mental break and then get back to work.


	24. Dreams

May 24

Last night I had a really weird insanely vivid dream. It felt so… real. And I remember every moment of it.

So I was walking along a boardwalk and it was night time but I checked my watch and it said it was 10am. So I shrugged and thought I just forgot to change it back to normal time after going to Russia, apparently in the dream I had been to Russia recently. So that part was like a normal dream, but then it started feeling real. This wave came crashing onto the board walk and I got soaked and I started crying. Then the wood under me collapsed and I landed in the sand underneath and I looked up and Kaiba was standing there with his hands on his hips glaring at me, like normal. But he wasn't wearing his normal stuff. He had on his normal black outfit that goes under his white trench coat and the buckles and stuff but there was no white trench coat and it was all blindingly white. And his hair was white too. And his eyes were still that blue color but they sort of glowed. And he had this almost white mist stuff coming off of him. And then he started talking to me. I'll put it in quotes since I remember the conversation perfectly. "Pathetic mutt. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know Kaiba." He glared at me and scoffed a little.

"You're the one crying. You should know why." Then Kaiba grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started yelling at me. "Shut up Wheeler! You have no right to be crying. I'm the one who's dead! I'm the one who died in a plane crash! Do you know how painful that was?" He threw me down to the ground. "You don't see me crying." I sniffled a little bit.

"So why are you here?" He crossed his arms and said, "It doesn't matter… Look, I know I don't believe in all this magic stuff, but you should keep an eye on Bakura." Then he started walking away and I tried to get up to follow him but my legs gave out beneath me so I yelled at him but he didn't answer and then everything got all dark and I woke up all sweaty.

So I still went to the Kaiba mansion after school and I brought Yugi along cause I wanted to talk to the pharaoh about my dream. Normally I would just dismiss it but it felt so real!

So I told the pharaoh that I had a very lifelike dream and that Kaiba told me to keep an eye on Bakura. The pharaoh wanted me to tell him absolutely everything about the dream, so I did, even though I felt weird at the parts. I really didn't want to tell him about having to watch out for Bakura because he's already all suspicious of him and hasn't been very fair to him. I feel really bad for the poor kid. And now that he took the title away from the pharaoh he dislikes him even more. And now he's convinced he lost because of some evil power that made him lose. The guy can't just accept that he lost? You didn't see me coming up with excuses. And I actually still try to have fun while dueling. But whatever.

The pharaoh said that the past incarnates have major roles to play in our destinies. Like how he's Yugi's past incarnate and a lot of the items have past spirits, like the ring too. He said that based on all the tablets and visions he's seen that Kaiba had an incarnate too that played a major role. So now he thinks that even though Kaiba's dead he still has a major role to play. Now that both he and his incarnate are gone that they have to change events in other ways. That's what he thinks Kaiba coming in the dream was. He says other than that he doesn't know what any of the rest of the dream means.

May 25

I had another crazy dream.

I was taking a big group picture with all the people from the Global Tournament. We were on the boat again but I got separated from Yugi. I was lost in the crowd and then I saw Bakura. So I started trying to walk to him but the crowd was going the other way and I kept getting pushed. Then I got grabbed from behind and my mouth was covered and I heard Mai laughing. She said something to me but it was muffled. Then I broke free and started running back through the crowd and I reached Bakura. He smiled at me then said, "Look Joey, the sun is rising." And he pointed out into the water and I got all confused because it was noon, and then I felt myself falling off the edge of the boat and I looked up and saw Bakura only it looked like the evil one in the ring only he didn't have it with him. And I hit the water and I saw this light so I looked down and the millennium ring was hanging around my neck and glowing. And I tried to swim up but the ring was dragging me down. Then I saw Mokuba rowing a boat at the surface and the water was clear and he looked down at me and I could hear him even though I was under water and he said, "You should have listened to my older brother, Joey. You know he's always right."

And then I woke up screaming and I had to run out of the house cause my drunk of a father got woken up from my scream. And I spent the rest of the night walking around town. I ended up going to the park to try and think everything through. I don't know what's happening. These dreams keep telling me that Bakura's nothing but bad news but he hasn't done anything to me or anyone and he hasn't done anything that deserves being shunned! But at the same time these dreams are so real, and if that guy in the first dream really was Kaiba like the pharaoh said and I feel like it was than I should trust him. And he'd know best being dead and all. And all today I didn't say anything to anyone about the dream and I need to decide if I'm going to. I feel like I should, but at the same time I'm the only one getting the dreams, so maybe I'm the only one who needs to know about them. I don't know what to do.

May 26

No strange or vivid dreams last night.

Bakura still seems all normal. He had a press meeting today so they could interview him all about the duel monsters champion thing and he seemed like himself, he was still the same shy quiet modest Bakura that he's always been… I don't get it. Why do I need to watch out for this guy again? I mean, as long as we have the millennium ring we're all set, right?

May 28

I went to the park today. It was supposed to be sunny all day, but with my luck, wouldn't you know it that it randomly started down pouring. It was raining cats and dogs, only a lot of really fat cats and dogs that blow in the wind and get in your eyes and are cold and feel like they're stabbing you. I tried hiding under the trees at the park but the wind just blew the rain under the tree so there was no escape. So it poured for like 15 minutes and then stopped, but I was completely soaked. So I started walking over to Tristan's and some stupid care splashed me with this muddy street water like in the movies and I got splashed all the way up to my head and got muddy water in my eyes and hair. In the movies the water's never dirty. But it is. I even got an old cigarette in my hair, but I didn't find it until I got to Tristan's.

I even saw a guy I know from school drive by but he wouldn't give me a ride to Tristan's cause I was all muddy. So I finally got there and he let me take a shower and junk but first he found the cigarette in my hair and started laughing at me. After I got out of the shower I just played some video games with him and we played with Duke and Yugi online before I went back home.

May 29

Tristan's grounded for the entire summer! And his phone and internet are gone for the rest of the school year!

His parents found the cigarette in his trashcan and they think he was smoking. They're really strict about that sort of thing.

I went to his house today to talk to his parents and explain to them what happened. They're not buying it. But maybe if we try to convince them enough that we're telling the truth they'll only have him grounded through the end of the school year. I'd like to say get him off the hook entirely, but knowing his parents there's no way that's going to happen. It's all my stupid fault too. If it wasn't for me Tristan wouldn't be in this situation at all. I've just ruined Tristan's entire summer. I'm the worst friend ever. I'm not even deserving of being called a friend.


	25. School's Out!

Yay! I am finally caught up again with the dates and can finally go back to updating with matching dates! I know it's not really a big deal but whatever, I like it and it makes me stay more on top of updating. Like it really shouldn't have taken nearly that long to catch up, it's been like a month or something. But alas, I am incredibly lazy and now that I'm back with the dates hopefully I won't be so lazy and actually post new chapters!

Thanks all for your continued support. And as of this last update, It's NOT a Diary became my most favorited story! (yeah, 6 isn't a lot but for me that's a lot! hahah) The point is, thanks guys!

* * *

June 2

So we're still trying to work on Tristan's punishment. His parents aren't budging though. They won't believe us. Tristan's been cool though. He's not angry at me like I am. That's why he's such a great friend and I'm not.

In all this stuff with Tristan I had completely forgot about telling Yugi and them about the second dream. But I decided to and I finally got around to telling him today. I headed over to his house and we talked about it. Nothing really came of it.

June 4

Yugi's birthday!

I gave him a photo album thing of all the good times. I didn't put in any pictures of dueling or any saving the world stuff cause I wanted it to just be about us being friends and the good times we have together that's not involved with all the ancient Egyptian or evil stuff. He didn't want any sort of party or anything though and we could tell he was serious and not just saying it. He seems to have other things on his mind.

June 5

So Yugi's been keeping a close eye on Bakura, even when it's Yugi in control instead of the pharaoh. And he's been asking me every morning if I've had any more dreams!

Last night I had a dream that I was eating an orange on an airplane. That's all that happened and that doesn't seem very important.

Dreams are weird though. Like you just imagine all this stuff happening when you're sleeping. But it's not just like you're imagining it cause you can't control what happens in the dreams. And also, most of the time dreams are just like movies, but then sometimes it's like a video game where you control yourself but you're not seeing through your eyes. And then sometimes it's more like life. And sometimes dreams are like real life and other times they're crazy with flying and all that. Dreams are just weird. And then when dead people start visiting you in dreams and telling you some innocent friend is evil… those are the weirdest dreams. And have you ever heard of when people see the future? Or come up with some invention in a dream? I wish I could come up with some invention in a dream instead of dead people telling me my friends are evil and will end up pushing me off a boat. Why can't my dreams be like normal?

June 7

Hey so it's been a pretty good day. It's Friday! That's always a huge plus. Then I found some new songs that I like, which is always a plus. And next week's the last week of school! The only down side is that since next week's the last week, it's also end of the year final exams. So I need to study this weekend so that I won't fail anything. For most of them I just need to pass to come out okay, but for math I need to get at least a 70 to pass and an 80 to get a C. I'm pretty sure I can do the 70 but I'm not so sure about that 80 and I don't want a D. So no zombie games this weekend! Only studying!

June 10

Math exam done! Won't find out the score for a week or so though. I hate exams. But I just have to work really hard through these next few days and then I'm free!

June 15

SUMMER!

Freedom! I'm finally done! All that school junk is over and done with and I'm free!

Yesterday I went to a bonfire to burn all the junk from this school year that we don't need anymore. It's just so great throwing all those evil papers into the fire. All those stupid problems and quizzes and tests that caused me so much pain. It's great ripping out pages and letting them burn. It's like burning away all my troubles from the last school year and letting the ash rise into the sky and blow away. It's a really amazing feeling. We stayed all through the night and today we all went to the beach to celebrate summer. We hadn't slept at all the night before but it was okay. I guess we all got energy from being out of school and done with exams. It was pretty great. Yugi even let his guard down with Bakura while we were there. And we managed to throw Tea into the water when she was trying to tan and she chased me and Duke halfway down the beach. Me and a few five year olds made an awesome sand castle before the tide came up. We swam for a while and Bakura ran from the water screaming after a crab pinched him and then freaked out every time he felt something brush against his leg. A crashing wave wiped him out but he was okay. He got really burned up though with that pale skin of his. I got a really hot girl's number and it's real! I tried it and she responded! So take that! Duke thought it was a fake but it's not! He got a few numbers too. So overall a pretty successful day at the beach.

We got some ice cream too which Duke smashed into my face! So then there was another chase down the beach which ended with me tripping and getting a face full of sand.

I took a long shower and I tried as hard as I could to get all the sand off me but I still feel some in my hair and it feels kinda weird. I haven't been to the beach in a while and it's gonna take a little while to get used to the feeling of sand and sun and that feeling you get afterwards like you're still in the waves. I'm not sure how to describe it, it's like being dizzy only it's waves instead of spinning.

Why am I even describing the feeling to you? It's not like you can feel it, you're a book!

You know, sometimes I forget that.

Whatever though. It doesn't really matter if you're a book.

You know what though? You're not even a book really, just a notebook. I don't really care though.

June 16

So I woke up screaming last night. I don't even know why. I haven't been sleeping well. I'll admit. I haven't been sleeping very well ever since that dream with Kaiba. The first few days was understandable because I was freaked out about the dreams. And then I wasn't sleeping much anyway because of finals and all that. And now I think my sleeping pattern's just thrown off. It'll be fine in a week or so.

But I have been tired. And I covered it pretty well because, well I'm used to nights without sleep… But it's been a while and I think Yugi and the pharaoh noticed a week or so ago. He was giving me weird looks but I think he figured it was just the stress of finals and all and he shrugged it off.

June 17

Hahah Monday! Guess who doesn't have to go to school? That's right! Joey Wheeler doesn't have to go to school today!

June 18

Yugi asked me about my sleeping. I told him I haven't been sleeping cause all the finals and summer just threw off my pattern, but he's not buying it. He thinks I've been having more dreams or something that I'm not telling him about but I haven't had any weird or crazy dreams! And I don't want to tell him about the times I've woken up screaming because he'll just worry. He has enough on his mind. I don't want him worrying about me too.

I don't know why I've been waking up screaming, but I'm sure it's nothing and it'll go away without having to get my friends involved and worrying about me.


	26. Zombies, Vampires and Ghosts

June 19

So I've been sorta stressed out recently with the lack of sleep and crazy screaming dreams and keeping my friends from worrying and being told that my friend is apparently evil. So I decided to go back to the park today and just try to relax.

At first it didn't work out so great. It was a million degrees out and insanely humid. It felt like a sauna! My clothes were sticking to me and I felt like I was melting just on the walk over. That walk was brutal. And when there's traffic and cars honking and blowing smoke at you on a hot and mucky day. And on top of that you have to walk across the city on the hard pavement. That's the worst. And I thought about heading back the second I stepped out the door, but instead I felt, I don't know, I guess compelled or something to keep going.

Once I got there it seemed normal, only there weren't as many old people out as usual. I mean, I know they're always cold and love for everything to be like a fire place, but I think this was too much for even them. That's when you know it's hot; when the old people think it's too hot.

Why do old people get cold so easily anyway? I guess you could say it's because they're old and frail and all that, but even the old people that seem pretty sturdy and strong and not frail seem to always be cold and wearing sweaters and all. I don't get it. You can have the strongest of old people, still building things and out running and lifting and was in the military. But the minute it falls below the boiling point they're shivering and bundling up. It doesn't really make much sense to me. But I'm still in high school right now. I guess maybe it's just one of those things that never really makes much sense but just happens when you get older.

I think I'll be a really good old guy. I'll be that sarcastic but fun and supportive old guy who doesn't really care what anyone thinks. Hopefully my grandkids will love me. I don't see why they wouldn't. I mean, look how awesome this guy is! Who wouldn't want to call Joey Wheeler their gramps?

June 22

This zombie game. I've been playing it for two days straight.

When I went to write this down I wrote June 21. But then I decided to look to see if I had any messages on my phone and realized it was the 21st. So I realized I need to take a break and sleep or else I might become a zombie myself!

But this game. This is the game. It's a real good thing I didn't start playing this until after exams cause I would have failed every single one miserably.

But this game. It's like, whoa. It's incredible. I don't know how I lived without it.

Hahah. Lived without it! And it's a zombie game. Get it?

Sometimes I crack myself up.

No but seriously this game. This game. It's the game. I don't even know what's happened in the last two days. There could have been an actual zombie apocalypse and I wouldn't have known. This game.

So I just took a nap and I read what I wrote earlier today… I sound like I'm on something. I just kept repeating 'this game.' What's that even supposed to mean? I'm just sitting here laughing as I keep reading that. I mean, I barely even remember writing it but it's my handwriting. Guess that's what happens to a Joey when he doesn't sleep for two days and instead plays a zombie game. I wrote down that I needed sleep or else I'd become a zombie, looks like I was a little too late based off what's written down above.

So I read this article that said that scientists have found these types of plants or fungus or something and I don't know how it relates but apparently they show that a zombie apocalypse infection thing is actually possible… Better start training.

But why do zombies always like brains so much? I mean, why don't they like hearts or lungs or kidneys or something? Why is the brain apparently so good? And it's not like it's just a few zombie movies or anything that do that. Whenever you hear anything about zombies it's always them craving your brains. I don't get it. It's just one of those weird things that's just sort of assumed and everyone knows but there's no reason for it.

Same with all those stupid vampire movies. Why is it always assumed now that vampires are attractive? I don't get it. Aren't we 'mortals' supposed to be afraid of vampires? Now all of a sudden all the stupid teenage girls want to date them! What happened to the scary vampires that sleep in coffins and suck on blood and look scary! Where are they! We're all just left with these stupid vampires that fall in love with whiny human girls. Isn't that messed up anyway? Isn't that technically like two different species? And wouldn't that also technically be necrophilia? Like, they're technically dead… Next thing you know they're gonna try and make a movie where some girl falls in love with a zombie. I'd love to see them try. I think it would be funny more than anything. I can see it, "Oh John, you have the most beautiful eyes" and then his eye falls out and a fly lands on it.

I'd pay to see that movie.

Hey, that's actually a really really good idea. I should make a comedy about that! I'd make a fortune! Seriously though that's a really good idea and I could make a ton of money off that. Obviously I don't have the means to make the real movie though so instead I guess I'll just sit here and hope someone else does. Yeah. I'd pay to see that. It would be better if someone else paid me to see it, but hey, what are you gonna do?

So my nap wasn't really a 'nap.' The only part that was nappish about it was that it was in the middle of the day and in my normal clothes… which I should probably change since I didn't change or shower at all while playing that game… Yeah after I finish writing this I'm taking a shower. But anyway it was more like a slumber, or hibernation than a nap. The sun was just about rising when I wrote earlier… Now it's sunset. I don't know what time it was but I must have slept for at least 14 hours, probably more like 16. I guess it makes sense. 8 hours of sleep a night but I missed two days. 8 times 2 is 16. Yeah that makes sense. See, I can still do simple math even though I'm out of school… that might change by the end of the summer though. We'll see.

So now that I've slept the entire day there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight at all. I'm going for a walk.

I'll take a shower first though.

June 23

Ran into Weevil on the street yesterday while I was walking around. I was walking around town like I said I would cause there was no way I was sleeping and I needed a break from that zombie game after looking at what it did to me. So it was probably like 3 in the morning and this kid comes sprinting out of this alley way and Rex Raptor come running out after him. Weevil ran right into me and fell and Rex tripped over him on the ground. Weevil started yelling at me and waving his arms around once he got Rex off him. I'm sorry but it's just way too hard to take those guys seriously.

So apparently Rex told Weevil he saw the ghost of Kaiba in the alley and when he didn't believe him he called him chicken and made him go back in with him. Weevil said they heard Kaiba's laughter and that's why they went running off. They dared me to go in but I kept walking.

I doubt they saw his ghost.

Why would Kaiba bother with those two? He never cared about them alive. Why would he care about them dead? Even if he doesn't have Kaiba Corporation anymore and has eternity as a ghost, he wouldn't think them to be worth his time… But why would it be worth his time to warn me about Bakura?

Well, the sun's rising. I've effectively walked away the night. Now it's gonna be a pain getting back on a normal sleeping schedule. I just h

* * *

Yes this chapter is complete. I didn't publish an unfinished chapter.

Thanks again peoples remember to review and stuff!

Also what genres should I call this story? Cause I've been changing it between comedy, adventure, super natural or whatever it is and I think something else but I can't remember and I really don't know what I should call it. So if you guys have suggestions that would be great. Thanks -ajzeta


	27. Attacked

Thank you peoples! You're great! Love all the reviews and stuff for this story. I didn't know about that movie! I should watch it. Maybe I'll work that into the story at some point. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

June 27

I just. I don't know what to do.

Bakura tried to kill me and Tea's in the hospital and I'm in the hospital and I don't even know.

I was in my place writing to you and then Bakura was there. And it was normal Bakura. He was just standing there and I asked him how he got in and he said I left the door open, and now I remember having locked it behind me but at the time I figured I had left it open. So he looked out the window with his nice Bakura face and smiled and pointed and said, "Look Joey, the sun is rising." And I started turning my head to look but then I got hit by that crazy dayshavu deshavue dayjavue, I'll never know how to spell that, at least that's still normal. Well I had it about the dream I had and so I quickly flinched back and fell backward in surprise because it was exactly the same as in the dream and when I fell backward quickly I just missing a butcher knife that Bakura had lunging right to where my chest had been seconds earlier. And I was sitting so I quickly squirmed back on the floor as he glared at me with his evil-Bakura eyes. It was the spirit one and he started coming back at me with the knife and I quickly got onto my feet and threw a chair at him and ran for the door. I went to pull the handle and I turned as I was doing it and I tried to dodge the knife that he threw at me, but I couldn't get completely out of the way and it hit my shoulder. I tried to ignore the pain and ran out of the place and down the street.

He wasn't following me so I got to Tristan's house since his was closest to mine but I don't remember actually getting there. I was losing a lot of blood. But Tristan said he heard knocking at his door and when he opened it I was laying against the side of his house barely conscious and he started screaming about the blood and went to call an ambulance and when he got back I was out.

So I woke up in the hospital Monday night, so I was out for about a day and a half.

I was laying there for a while trying to remember everything and then trying to figure out when it was. I started looking around the room for a clock with the date or a calendar or something but then I saw something in the corner of the room. It started off just as a shadow really, it was dark by the way cause it was the middle of the night and it's not like I had needed the light since I was out. Anyway, then I saw something start glowing and figured out it was the millennium ring and its glow showed the evil Bakura's face smiling all evily at me. And I'll use quotes again since I remember what he said pretty well. Sorry if I get a word or two wrong though. So he says to me, "Hello Joey. I see you survived. Unfortunatly I believe that friendship girl did as well." And I was still all confused having just woken up and didn't really process what he said, so I just tilted my head and felt it hurt a lot. I had a horrible headache and I hissed and felt the room spinning. But I remember muttering something but I don't remember what, I guess I asked about how long I had been out cause he said 2 days.

Then I was holding my head and he sat on top of me on the hospital bed and held a little, much smaller knife to my neck and started almost hissing at me in this really evil, angry voice, "Where is the millennium rod?" I was still confused and just felt panicked from the little knife and I didn't answer so he pushed it further into my neck and I think I felt a little blood drip down. He was yelling now "Where is the millennium rod Joey!?" And my throat was really dry from not drinking for so long and I was scared so I just croaked out in a whisper "I don't know. It disappeared in Egypt in February a little after Kaiba died." His face just went really serious and kinda plain, like he figured something out, or realized something. It looked like something dawned on him. He immediately got off of me and left without saying anything more.

So the next morning the pharaoh, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity visited me when they found out I was awake. They only spent a little time asking how I was and then they told me that they came to the hospital with me Sunday, well except Serenity and Duke cause they weren't in the area and came later. But Tristan, Yugi, and Tea were there. And apparently Tea left to get Yugi's phone that he left at his place so he could call up a few people and tell them about me being in the hospital and all. She insisted Yugi stay since he was my best friend. But then Tea didn't come back and next they heard she was in the hospital too. They don't know what's wrong with her, she's just in a coma and the doctors don't know why. But they know she must have been sent to the shadow realm. They didn't tell me that but I could tell. So then Duke, Serenity, and Tristan cleared out and left me with the pharaoh to figure out what happened. I told him everything and he nodded like he thought it was Bakura. Then he told me that all the millennium items were gone. They found Tea unconscious on the floor of Yugi's room and the items were gone. They had been there before they went with me to the hospital. So Bakura didn't have the ring when he attacked me.

They don't know where he is but they called up Ishizu, Marik, and Odion to keep an eye out. He still needs the puzzle and rod though. The puzzle he can only get through a duel and the rod's… well we don't know where on Earth that is. Literally, it could be anywhere in the world. It could even be somewhere not on Earth. For all we know it's on the moon.

So then early this morning when it was still dark, it was like 3 or something. I couldn't sleep cause my sleeping pattern was all messed up. But then the door opened and Bakura walked in again. And I wasn't as dazed so I started yelling at him about whatever he did to Tea. He just laughed and threw you onto my lap and said it was entertaining. He started making a whole bunch of comments on stuff I wrote before leaving again. So now I'm here. It's before visiting hours so no one's here. I didn't do much yesterday, just told them that Bakura came into my room and asked me where the rod was. I didn't want to tell them that he gave you back because the pharaoh would read it, saying how important it was since Bakura saw it. So I didn't tell him that. It doesn't really matter anyway, all that really matters is that he's still in Domino, or was. So now it's Thursday. Tea's still out and we expect it to stay that way for a while.

June 28

Mokuba got all his security on us since I got attacked and Tea… well whatever happened to her. And the Kame Game being broken into, and the items being stolen, and my house being broken into. The pharaoh seemed really confused and says that Tea was probably sent to the shadow realm cause she walked into Yugi's room while he was steeling the items. But he said he couldn't figure out why he tried to kill me. He said that it could be as a distraction to get us away from the items but he could have just done that during school the next day, or made plans to invite us somewhere. So now he's just happy to have security.

I got some cards and stuff from people. So that's nice.

June 29

Should I feel bad for complaining about being bored in the hospital at a time like this?

June 30

These bandages are kinda cool. I'm getting them off this afternoon and going home. I look tough.

So we've decided that we're not gonna leave me alone so we're staying at the Kaiba mansion. I got my bandages off. I have a really really really cool looking scar by my shoulder. But I only got to look at it a bit cause they put a cast over it. Seriously though, it's so cool looking. I look so tough. But it does hurt a little. The pain meds are helping.

June 2

Still no sign of Bakura. We don't know where on earth he is. Haven't heard from him since he gave you back.


	28. Bakura Season

Ok, I'm sorry it took a little long to update. I hadn't realized it had been so long, somewhere in my mind I had convinced myself it had only been a week. Also, despite the fact that this chapter spans a long length of time, it is rather short. Sorry again. Well, regardless, here's the next chapter.

* * *

July 5

I'm still bored.

Blah. I have absolutely nothing to do. My shoulder kills. My dosage of pain meds went down so I'm feeling it more now. But this thing sure does hurt.

Mokuba's private doctors have been keeping me in check. They said that I'll have to go through a lot of physical therapy for this thing. They said it'll be difficult to move my right shoulder and it's gonna hurt when I do certain movements with it. But I'm tough, I'll be fine.

In this entire mansion there is nothing to do. And I can't just write forever because my writing hand's shoulder's been stabbed so I can't write with that hand and I'm doing the best I can with my left. It was easier to write with my right hand before when I had more pain meds but now it hurts too much. And trying to scratch everything out with my left just makes it look like some abstract art thing and I get too frustrated.

July 6

So still no sign of Bakura. I'm getting a little bit more used to the pain. I can't remember if I told you or not that Tea got transferred here to the mansion too. She's still out cold.

The pharaoh told me to tell me everything that happens to me. Probably because of the whole dream thing. I still haven't told him about you. But with all my free time I've been rereading some of these entries.

The pharaoh said too that Bakura had been with the ring for so long that the spirit was probably deep inside him even if he didn't have the ring with him. He said it was possible, it's just harder to get and keep control of the body that way. He just needed it for the short amount of time it took to try and kill me and then break into the game shop. He said Bakura was probably his nice self right up until he got to my door.

And I'm gonna complain about the boredom again. I can't play video games and I can't get up and move around for too much time still. And Serenity had to leave for some sort of camp type thing. At least my friends have been around.

July 7

Mokuba's birthday's today. My present was back at my place so I couldn't give it to him, and there's no way he was gonna send someone to go get it. It's Sunday so he could have had the day off but he went to work instead and stayed the entire day. I woke up early this morning, like 4 or so and he had already left. I heard some of the guards talking and one of them mentioned it at some point. It's almost midnight now. I went to sleep earlier cause I've been so tired but I woke up cause I was thirsty. Mokuba still isn't back yet. He probably won't be until tomorrow morning.

July 8

Those losers! They went off without me! Stupid Yugi and the pharaoh and Tristan and Duke. They went out on an adventure and left me here!

All that's still here is me, you, an unconscious Tea, and about a million guards. But they're kinda boring and their job is to not be noticed so they aren't very interesting. I'm able to get up and walk around more without feeling squeamish or my shoulder throbbing. And despite what everyone seems to believe, it is actually pretty difficult to get lost in the Kaiba mansion. Every hallway is completely different and has some different cool painting or statue or fountain or something better. I even found a free soda dispenser at one corner!

After wandering the mansion awhile it gets boring. Except for the statues and stuff the hallways are just normal hallways. Well, not normal, but not very exciting. I guess they don't have to be since Mokuba seems to spend so little time here nowadays.

I found a few games laying around but since it's only me I don't have anyone to play with and they're pretty much useless.

I still can't believe those losers went off without me.

July 11

So I've been getting updates of what's going on with the Bakura hunt. Apparently Ishizu, Marik and Odion are searching for Bakura while Yugi, Tristan, and Duke are searching for the site, since Yugi has the puzzle. Apparently the Ishtar's house was raided. Bakura must have been there looking for the rod. Yugi told me that their search for Bakura is going nowhere. Yugi told me that he's going to some other ancient places to try and find the site. They're heading for China right now.

July 13

TV's weird.

July 14

I'm finally feeling a lot better. Most of my bandaging is coming off today and I'm just gonna wear a sling instead.

It hurts to move anything. I've been so careful with the sling. Any little movement stings.

July 15

Ishizu and her group has abandoned the Find Bakura mission. It just isn't possible since he could go anywhere in the world. Now they're all searching for the rod instead. I guess they figure Bakura's looking or it too, so that's their best chance of finding him. And they need to get it before he does. If he gets the rod than all he'd need is the puzzle.

July 16

There's a lot of stupid TV out there. How is some of this junk fun to watch?

July 18

I wish I could be going on adventures like the rest of my friends. If they're out risking their lives I want to be with them. It's what a good friend does. Good friends don't sit in a mansion watching TV and drinking milk shakes while their friends are searching the world and risking their lives trying to find a crazy evil spirit.

July 19

So both groups are still looking around China. I told them to get me a souvenier… That's not how you spell it, is it? Whatever, it doesn't really matter you get the point. I think they're really afraid that Bakura's gonna find the rod, since he has so many of the items they think he'll be able to find it easily, since the items are sort of magically drawn to each other or whatever. I still don't get it, but I don't think I have to. I can trust whatever my friends tell me, even if I don't get why.

I don't know why they chose to go through China first. I know they had ancient stuff and all, but I still don't know why they chose China first out of all the places they could go. Maybe it's because it's close to Japan. Still, I don't think China has a thing to do with ancient Egypt.

* * *

Thanks for being patient with me everyone! Remember to review and all that good stuff! -ajzeta


	29. Stupid Creepy Weevil

July 20

Hey so remember how I told you they should make a comedy zombie love movie? Apparently that already exists! So my idea's out the window and I'm never gonna have a mansion of my own. I'll never get to make myself a solid gold stretch limo and a house made of diamonds. It's terrible. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now. My life is ruined!

Stupid notebook can't tell I'm joking. That's the problem with writing.

But seriously that movie exists apparently. But I really don't feel like watching it. I don't know. I shouldn't, but I feel bad watching a comedy while my friends are searching some sort of ancient ruins in China with a madman trying to kill us. It doesn't hurt them or anything but I still feel bad. Maybe we can all watch it together when they get back.

July 21

They don't even have service there so I can't even reach them. They better be okay or I'll kill them.

July 22

So I got a text from Weevil today yelling at me for forgetting his birthday yesterday…

For one, how on Earth did that little punk freak who threw Exodia into the ocean get my number!? Why would he have it! Who would give it to him? Why would he want it and why would he go to the trouble of finding it! It's freaky and creepy. Why does he have my number!

Why would I care about that creep's birthday? He steals Exodia from Yugi, throws it into the ocean, laughs as I nearly drown trying to get the cards back (he didn't even throw us one of those lifesaving floaty things!), and rubs it in my face that Kaiba's dead and disrespecting him by making him into some spook story about seeing his ghost! Why would I care at all about his stupid birthday? We're not exactly buddy buddy. Now I know you're saying that you don't have to be all friendly happy lovey to care about someone, or their birthday, but I don't have any respect for that little snot nose either. He's a brat who thinks he's so great and… You know what, I've ranted about him enough, he's not worth my time.

But seriously how did he get my number? Anyone who has it knows what a little creep he is so I don't think anyone would give it to him. So he must have found it on his own which is even more annoying. I just want him and his stupid bugs out of my life.

Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to stop ranting about him. It's just frustrating.

So apart from the weird text I finally heard back from the gang. And apparently, Tristan's already seen the movie! Without me! And he gives away movie endings and all that junk. He really needs a glowing neon sign saying 'Spoiler Alert' floating above his head and following him around everywhere he goes. He ruined the end of The Sixth Sense for me you know? I don't think I've ever told you that. As well as the end of Saw, a lot of stuff in the Harry Potter books, and character deaths in pretty much every tv show and movie out there. Don't worry, I won't put what he revealed in case you haven't read it… well of course you haven't read it you're a notebook, but maybe you can talk to your boo friends.

Whoa.

What if books talk to each other, but they just say whatever's written in them? That would be so cool. Like if I was a book on a book shelf I'd be able to hear all the stories being read out loud by the books themselves. That would be crazy… Maybe I should read more. Maybe that's what I should do while I'm bored in this mansion.

July 23

Did I really consider reading the other day? Since when do I read? I thought I was looking for a way to stop being bored. Maybe it would be a sort of self-punishment thing for being in this mansion while my friends are searching around some swampy jungle with a murderous 5000 year old spirit after them… I hope they're okay.

July 24

Tristan's back. Not the way we'd want though. So I guess Duke woke up and Tristan wasn't around, so he figured he went to go to the bathroom or something. So Duke want to some stream or something to wash off his face and found Tristan unconscious on the other side of the river or stream or whatever it was. A medical helicopter brought him back to the mansion. So now we've got two unconscious friends, Tristan and Tea. I can't imagine who's responsible.

July 25

My dream saved my life. If I hadn't heard that sunrise thing and seen Bakura push me off the boat I'd be dead right now. I'd never be able to go on adventures again.

July 27

So I was sleeping Thursday night and I was having this dream and it was really nice. No one was murdered or possessed or in comas or dead. It was just like old times before Duelist Kingdom, only some of the people we met after that were around. Nothing really happened in it, we just talked and laughed at school and joked around and were enjoying ourselves. Not much was happening but it was a really nice dream. Then all of a sudden someone bumped into my shoulder and knocked me off the desk I was sitting on and I went crashing down to the floor. I yelled to watch where they were going and then it was Kaiba's voice and he said, "dogs need to be kept on leashes." And I got up and Tristan tried to grab my arm but I yanked it out of his grip and walked up to Kaiba, who kept walking to his desk like nothing happened. And I was yelling at him, all my usual Kaiba insults but he ignored me. So finally I got fed up and put my hand on his shoulder to try and still him and turn him around but then from nowhere he turned around and punched me in the face before I could react. And it was a hard punch too. Surprising the punch didn't wake me up. So then we started fist fighting in the middle of the class but he was beating me. I was on the floor looking up at him and it made me angry because he looked just as calm and composed as ever, jerk. Even in my dreams he's a jerk. Anyway, so then I looked around and we weren't in the class room anymore, we were in some weird underground cave thing with a pond in it.

Now let me give you some background, I kinda dream about Kaiba a lot. I don't like to admit it but I do, even though it's been months since, well you know. So you're probably wondering why I'm telling you about this dream. Normally he's just there in the background. He's never really the main part of the dream, not counting those weird ones I had before that seemed real. I have dreams about other things and events, and if it would make sense for him to be there, like at school or dueling or sometimes just walking around Domino, he'll be there. And if it wouldn't make sense for him to be there, like at home with my drunk father, or playing video games with Tristan, he wouldn't be there. But in this dream he was definitely the focus.

So we were in the cave thing and he's looking at me with that stupid smug look of his. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me into the pond thing. The water was so cold and shocking and woke up right away shooting upright in my bed.

And that's when I saw a dark outline of someone in front of the window. Right away I saw the ring start glowing and it lit up Bakura's evil smile, not his eyes though which made it creepier. But he seemed angry and he said, "this would have been easier if you hadn't woken up." He started coming at me and I saw he had this scary looking curved dagger thing and I quickly tried to bolt out the door but I was all tangled in blankets and I just managed to kick Bakura away and shouted for help, which I didn't think would work but I guess it did because he quickly climbed out the window and disappeared. Some of the guards came rushing in and I told them what happened.

July 30

Duke's back in Domino with me. Yugi visited me for a few hours to check up on me and have the pharaoh ask me about the thing with Bakura. But he had to go back to wherever to keep looking. They had Duke stay behind because it's safer than having only one of us around. With Bakura's evil and magic he'd have a good chance of destroying one of us, but two of us can take him on.

* * *

Why do I enjoy writing dreams so much? Whatever, I hope you all don't mind. Regardless, thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters (yes I'm deciding that's a word now, deal with it) and readers. Thank you for your patience with this story and everything. And so sorry that sometimes I lose track of when I last posted a chapter. Anyway, thanks again and hope you enjoyed reading. Please remember to review! :)

-ajzeta


	30. Baking and Bodyguards

Wow 30 chapters. Thank you everyone for keeping up with this story it's great! And keep with the reviews. There's been a whole bunch the last few chapters and it's great when I see them. I love that people take the time to write back about the story. So thanks! I can't believe you're all still reading this after 30 chapters so thank you! Okay, back to what you're here for, on with the story now.

* * *

August 1

So nothing interesting's happened since Duke came back. Duke's normally all reckless and dare-devilish but I guess since Bakura's tried killing me a few times he's being more careful. He won't let me go anywhere alone even if I'm still in the mansion. I'm surprised he's letting me go to the bathroom by myself. Although the other day he seemed overly concerned when I took too long in the shower. I guess it makes sense though. I don't like to think about it because it scares me but I do seem to be the target. And Tea and Tristan were just sent to the shadow realm, but it seems like he wants me dead.

I may be complaining a lot to Duke about him stalking me and being a creep but it is nice knowing he's looking out for me. It's good knowing that if I get into any trouble he'll be there right away to protect me. And I trust mine and Duke's fighting skills. No offense but it wouldn't be as comforting if it was Yugi. I don't see him doing well in a fight.

And security's been ramped up. But they still have no idea how Bakura broke in the first time so I'm still worried.

I wonder what's been going on in the world outside the mansion. I haven't been out there in a while. I probably wouldn't be outside anyway since apparently there's been a heat wave, but I like it a lot better when I have the choice.

August 2

I am beast at baking! Seriously I'm amazing. Like no joke. I could be a professional pastry chef with my own show.

I can't believe it took being locked up in the Kaiba mansion hiding from a 5000 year old spirit trying to kill me to find out I was good at baking.

So of course as I've been complaining to you about it I've been really really bored here. So instead of having the private chef cook me up some food, I decided why not try cooking it myself? I thought it would keep me busy anyway.

And Duke may have made fun of my overly tall chef hat and apron (NOT a dress Duke!) but he eventually decided to join in. I guess he's been bored too. And it was all the better when he tripped and spilled the eggs and milk then slipped on it. It would have been better if he hadn't knocked me and the flower over as he fell but most of the flower got in his hair so I forgave him. It may have been a mess but those cupcakes ended up being amazing. Too bad they took a few hours of messy flower fights to make and only a few minutes for me and Duke to devour all of them. Well, not all of them. We brought a few to the guards, who turned them down. Jerks. They think they're too cool for cupcakes or something. It's probably for the better. They wouldn't look very intimidating eating those dainty little cupcakes with way too much frosting and sprinkles. So we stuffed some in the fridge and ate them with Mokuba when he got back. We watched a movie with him, some really terrible thing with horrible actors and even worse special effects. I don't even remember what it was called but it was supposed to be an action movie but it ended up as a comedy because of how bad it was. We were laughing the entire time. One of the actresses was squinting the entire movie and another reacted to things before they happened. And there was this one special effect of this explosion and it was the funniest thing, it seriously looked like a little kid drew an explosion and they put then in for a few frames. It was a good laugh and I'll recommend it to anyone who can't find a good comedy. If only I could remember what it was called. Ah. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to watch it again. Afterwards we started watching another movie, a real action movie but I fell asleep a few minutes in. I woke up with whipped cream on my face and Duke trying to move my hand into a bowl of warm water. Thanks Duke. Luckily I woke up from Mokuba laughing. He tried to stop but it didn't work. I can't blame him.

August 3

Yugi told me they're still in China or whatever. How long are they going to be there?! It's been weeks. I mean, I guess China's a big country and all but that's still a lot of time. How do they expect to search the entire world? Especially now that school's only about a month away.

Ugh. School. I don't want to go back to school! I don't care how bored I've been I'd rather sleep all day than go to school! And it'll be weird having body guards with me at school. I'll always have someone watching me and I don't really like that, especially since at school I space out so much. I know that when I space out I make weird faces because of whatever I'm thinking about. I'm not too thrilled about having some guy stare at me while I do that. And as if I didn't already get distracted enough at school. It's going to be impossible knowing those guards are there and at any time Bakura could come and try to kill me. Seriously, how am I supposed to pay any attention to European history with all that?

At least that cooking class I'm taking should be good. This morning I emailed the school and I'm switching out of a study hall to do cooking instead. It's gonna hurt not having that study hall, but now that I know I can cook I figured I might as well get school credit for it. It's gonna be a fun class and maybe I'll actually get an A on my report card for once.

I baked some more today. Duke's making fun of me for all the sweets I'm baking and calling me a lady and all that but he's just stupid. There's nothing wrong with a guy baking and he's just jealous that I'm so good at it. I do look goofy in the hat and apron though, I'll give him that. But that doesn't mean it's not fun to wear them.

So he's not cooking with me. He's been sitting around reading a summer reading book for school instead. I have to read it too, but I think I'll just watch the movie and then Google the differences between the book and movie. Hey, the teachers can't be too angry at me after all that's happened this summer. I think I deserve to slack off a little and calm myself by baking instead.

Cooking really is good at calming me down. It's been really stressful with all this junk with being stuck in this house (even if it is a mansion) and all my friends being in a different country or in comas and my other friend being possessed and trying to kill me. I can forget all that bad stuff when I cook though. It makes me feel a lot better.

But I should probably get more exercise. All these pastries and not going outside aren't helping me stay in shape. And it doesn't help either that I don't give as much to Duke since he's not helping make it. I'll ask Mokuba when he gets home if there's a gym in this place. I'm sure there is it's just a matter of finding it.

August 5

So there is a gym. Mokuba even went and got me a personal trainer! And let's just say I'm a little bit sore. But it's not that bad, I mean, I just couldn't walk this morning and my arms wouldn't do what I told them too, that's all. Just a little sore.

I really hope you can understand my sarcasm journal.

This morning I tried to lift the milk to do some baking and my arms were shaking so much that most of it ended up on my shoes and apron instead of the cup, but that's okay.

I've tried cooking some other food too, but I'm more of a pastry chef. And now I've started cooking more complex stuff since I can't exactly make 2 dozen cupcakes every day and expect to be able to eat them all without puking at the mansion's gym… that wasn't a pretty sight. It's even worse when you use blue frosting and the puke ends up being blue.

Okay, sorry ew you didn't need to know that.

The point is I'm gonna try stuff like eclaires and sooflays and the like. Too bad that means I should learn how to spell them. That's the problem with pastries; they all have these names that are impossible to spell. Maybe it'll help me with my writing class… or maybe it'll make me fail that cooking class… Great.

Well, good night journal. I haven't really said good night to you in a while. Night.


End file.
